The Evil Within
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: I knew Chase was hiding something from us. I didn't want to believe it, but it was true. He had betrayed us, lied to us, double-crossed us. Now that he has what he wants, he will get his revenge. The only thing we can do is fight back and try to make things right again. I just didn't think it would ever happen. That my brother would turn against us and become evil.
1. Chapter 1: Suspicions

**Yes, yes, I know there are tons of Evil Chase stories that there can be a whole archive just for Evil Chase stories, but I wanted to write a story so I'm doing it! :D**

**This will be in Bree's point of view. . .so enjoy! **

**I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. (Go Disney! :D) **

* * *

**The Evil Within **

* * *

It had been two weeks since Adam and I attempted to save Chase from a major avalanche after he so foolishly decided to go on a mission. . .by himself.

I'll still never understand why he did it, but I guess it was because he got tired of the whole 'hustle and muscle' thing and he wanted to prove himself as Mission Leader.

I guess he didn't see that we were just joking around and we knew how valuable he was to the team – that we did recognize him as the leader.

Okay, so maybe we did go a bit too far. We didn't mean to hurt his feelings and make him feel unappreciated. He was our brother and we loved him.

I'll admit I regret it. I'm sure Adam and Mr. Davenport do too. We apologized, didn't we?

On a slightly different note, is it wrong I felt a little mad that Douglas, who so happened to pop up at just the right moment, was the one who saved Chase? I mean, Adam and I basically risked our lives to save our brother from being buried under an avalanche, and in the end, we weren't even the ones to save him!

For a moment, I was scared. I was scared when I heard the avalanche approaching and Chase's screams. I was scared when we yelled his name and got no response. I was scared that we had lost him – forever.

But that's all in the past now. Everything is fine. Chase is alive and back here with us. Douglas is trapped in a block of ice and shipped off to one of Mr. Davenport's facilities. We will never see him again.

At least I hope we will never see him again.

"Bree?"

I looked up to see my brother – Chase – standing next to me. I guess I got lost in thought and didn't realize he was there.

"Oh, hi Chase. What's up?" I casually asked.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I was just thinking." I replied. I don't know if it was my imagination or not, but it seemed like Chase was persistent on wanting to know what I was doing. I wonder why.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked again, sitting next to me on the couch.

I would've said I was thinking about what transpired two weeks ago, but I didn't want to bring it up and unintentionally upset Chase. . .again.

"Oh. . .just the test on Monday. I think I need to study a bit more." I answered. It wasn't a total lie. I was thinking about the test and I did need to study a bit more. "Maybe we can study together?" I quickly added. I did want Chase's help so I could pass the test – or at least not fail like I know Adam will.

Chase made no reaction and just stared straight at me. I swear it was like he was staring right into my soul. It was kind of creepy. That or he knew I was lying.

"You're lying."

Yup. If this was Adam, he would've believed anything I threw at him, but this was Chase. My bionic brain brother who couldn't be fooled. No lie could get pass him. He would know everything by just looking at you.

I laughed, trying to make it seem like a joke, but Chase kept giving me that cold, hard stare. It really sent shivers down my spine.

"Uh, Chase? Hello?" I broke the awkward silence that was the serious look he was giving me.

"What were you really thinking?" He asked.

_Why is it you want to know so badly?_ I didn't say it aloud, but I was thinking it.

"Nothing much." I finally replied. "Just about what happened two weeks ago. The avalanche mission."

"Oh."

'Oh?' _'Oh?' _Is that all? You were giving me the silent interrogation and when I finally give in, all you say is oh?

I looked at my brother and noticed he was staring at the wall in a daydream-like state.

"Chase?"

Suddenly, the sound of a cell-phone ringing interrupted Chase's daydream. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, looking at the number.

"Who is it?" I asked, trying to look at the screen.

"Nobody!" Chase snapped, standing up and preventing me from looking at the number. "I gotta take this." He said, rushing out of the living room.

I raised my eyebrow. _What was that all about?_

I immediately felt like Chase was hiding something. I've felt it for a while now. I didn't want to think that he was betraying us or working for the other side, but I couldn't shake the feeling something was going on.

Although, he had been pretty distant since what happened with Douglas and the avalanche.

When I saw Chase standing next to Douglas that day, I did believe he had switched over to him. I was happy to see him alive and okay, but I was more shocked and heartbroken to see he had changed.

My emotions then turned to relief as Chase had double-crossed Douglas. I should've known he wouldn't betray his family. He would never quit the team and I was happy to know that.

Still, something else was bothering me. What if it wasn't Adam's Incredible Edibles? What if Chase had lied to both of us and it really was the bionic abilities Douglas had apparently promised to give to him? At the time, I went along with it and believed it was the Incredible Edibles, but now I began to think more into it.

What if Chase had double-crossed both Douglas and us?

"Bree!"

I looked up to see Adam come running in. I sighed annoyed. What next? Was Leo going to come in and bother me too?

"Yes, Adam?" I asked, a hint of annoyance in my voice.

Adam grinned and grabbed my arm, dragging me off the couch and toward the elevator.

"Adam!" I yelled, attempting to pull out of his grip.

"I just made another incredible edible!" He exclaimed proudly. "Come and see!"

"No, I don't want to come and see!" I denied. I was still getting over the time Adam ate that mini Statue of Liberty.

"Oh, come on, Bree! I watched that foreign rom-com movie with you. Now it's your turn to do something I wanna do."

That was true. Adam did watch that movie with me even though it was obvious he didn't want to and would've rather been somewhere else, playing video games or creating famous buildings out of hair and other disgusting stuff.

I groaned. "Fine."

"Yay!" Adam pressed the button and the elevator zoomed down into the lab. The doors slid open and we both walked out. We were met with the sight of Chase standing in front of us. He was wearing his mission suit and he had a smirk on his face – a somewhat evil smirk on his face might I add.

"Chase? What are you doing?" I asked, curiously. The first question I would've asked was why he was in his mission suit. If there was a mission, Mr. Davenport and Leo would be here and we would be informed of it.

"Something I should've done a long time ago." He replied, putting his hand out. I gasped as an invisible force – or Chase's molecularkinesis – threw Adam and I into the wall. I groaned as I put my hand behind my neck. That definitely did not feel good.

"Chase! What is the meaning of this?!" I exclaimed. Not only was I upset that I now ached all over, but I was upset that Chase would attack us like that for no reason.

Or maybe I was misinterpreting this. If he had a reason, I certainly would like to know what it is.

"What? Are you too scared? Come on, fight me!" He yelled, going into a battle stance. Now I was extremely confused. Why was he telling us to fight him? What did we do?

"No," I said, getting up off the floor. "I'm not fighting you. I would never fight you. You're my brother!"

"Then this will be an easy win." Chase stated, using his molecularkinesis and throwing me into the cyber desk.

I groaned as my head made contact with the hard surface. I put my hand on top of my head and felt a small bump forming. Great. Not only do I ache all over, but I think I may have gotten a concussion or a really bad headache.

"Bree!" Adam gasped, running over to me.

"Oh no you don't." Chase said, super speeding in front of Adam and blocking his way over to me.

"I knew it!" I yelled. "I knew it all along!" I knew Chase was lying to all of us. He had super speed and how else would he have it if he didn't give himself the other bionic abilities? He probably had super strength too! "Who's lying now?" I retorted.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Congratulations, Bree. You cracked the case. A little too late, don't you think?" He remarked, turning to face me.

"I thought you didn't betray us. You even said it yourself!"

Chase didn't say anything and walked over to me. I edged away, afraid he would do something to make me hurt even more than I already was.

He put his hand out and I stared at it, confused.

"Just grab it." He said, bluntly.

"Are you sure this isn't a trick?" I asked, unsure. "Are you going to shock me or what?"

Chase frowned, not amused. I rolled my eyes and reluctantly grabbed his hand, getting back up on my feet. I was surprised when I didn't feel a jolt of electricity go through me.

"Why did you help me up?" I immediately asked. "I thought you were attacking me."

Chase laughed as if it was a joke. "I'm not that evil." He replied.

"Okay. . .wait, what?" I stopped when I realized what he said. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. "Did. . .did you just say-" I didn't finish my sentence as too many thoughts were going through my head.

Why did my brother just say he was evil? He couldn't be. . .could he? No, he wasn't!

But I was proved wrong when Chase began to talk again.

"Let me tell you a story." He stated. I felt myself being forced into a chair. Stupid molecularkinesis! Adam came next to me, confusion on his face. I couldn't blame him. I was confused too. Really confused.

"You're right. I did lie to you."

"I knew it!" I shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Chase glared at me. "You've already said that. Let me continue."

I crossed my arms and diverted my gaze somewhere other than my brother, who continued to talk.

"Remember when Mr. Davenport sent ice-cubed Douglas to one of his off-shore facilities?"

"Yeah. . ." I replied, not liking where this was going.

"Well, I freed him."

"YOU WHAT?!" I felt the urge to stand up and start angrily chastising my brother for doing such a stupid and ridiculous thing. Unfortunately, I couldn't with Adam's grip on my arm and his hand over my mouth. Nonetheless, I continued to mumble angrily.

Chase smirked, seeming to enjoy my sudden outburst. If his intention was to make me angry, he definitely succeeded in that.

"Anyways, after I freed Douglas, I told him I reconsidered his offer. I did want him to upgrade my chip and give me the other bionics – your super speed and Adam's super strength." Chase continued. "And thanks to him, I am now more powerful than both of you."

"Just because you have all three abilities doesn't make you more powerful than us!" I exclaimed. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"Well, then. . .would you like me to demonstrate?" Chase asked.

I immediately shook my head. I was already hurting from being thrown into the cyber desk. I wasn't looking for more pain, unnecessarily added on. "No, thanks. I think I speak for the both of us when I say we're good." I replied, nervousness in my voice. Despite my protest, Chase continued to prove his point.

"Too bad." He said, putting his finger to his temple.

"What are you-" I stopped short as I found myself standing up and walking around the lab. I then realized what was going on. "You're using the Override App on me!" I yelled, not pleased by it. "Mr. Davenport says it's only for emergencies! This doesn't look like an emergency!"

"Oh, really? I had no idea!" Chase replied sarcastically. I scowled at him while I proceeded to do the chicken dance and the robot.

Adam laughed at my crazy dancing, thinking it was funny. I, on the other hand, was hating every minute of it.

"Adam! Stop laughing! There is nothing funny about this!"

"Haha! I can't help it!" He stated between fits of laughter. "Your dancing is hilarious!"

"Well, I'm not doing it willingly." I pointed out, glancing at Chase, who had a smirk on his face. Apparently he enjoyed torturing me with silly dances.

"Chase! Please stop!" I yelled "I don't want to dance anymore!" I would've collapsed on the floor exhausted if he wasn't controlling my every move.

Chase didn't respond. I suddenly stopped dancing and fell onto the ground. I let out a sigh of relief. I was so glad that was over.

"Adam, you're next." Chase said. I groaned. Why is our brother constantly torturing us? Hasn't he had enough?

"Oh yay! My turn to dance!" Adam exclaimed happily as he began to dance and jump around the lab. He was oblivious to the fact that this was not meant to be fun.

"Chase! Don't do this! You've tortured us enough with your bionics!"

Chase glared at me. "Oh, and you haven't tortured me enough?"

I realized what he was talking about and immediately felt a pang of guilt. "Chase. . ."

"I can do whatever I want." He interrupted. "It's now time for you and Adam to get a taste of what you two have been doing to me!"

"Chase, we said we were sorry!" I stated, trying to appease him. "Please stop with this!"

"I don't believe you."

I felt mad again. If he wasn't going to stop, I guess we will have to make him stop. I was done trying to be nice. There was no other choice. I had to fight my brother.

I stood up and got in a battle stance. "You want a fight, Chase? Fine, you're getting a fight."

Chase smiled. "Great." He said, letting Adam go, who fell to the ground like I did.

I tried putting on a brave front, but inside I was terrified. Chase had all three abilities. He could easily overpower me, but I didn't want to seem weak. I was going to stay tough and fight as hard as I can, no matter how regretful I may feel later on.

Chase activated his laser bo staff, or glowstick as Adam likes to call it, and with one swift motion, knocked me off my feet and flipped me over. I went tumbling on my stomach. Ouch.

"I. . .wasn't ready." I said, slowly getting up off the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Chase remarked, faking sympathy. That was it. I've had enough. I caught my brother off guard and super sped into him, pinning him onto the ground.

"Now I'm ready!" I exclaimed, grinning. Chase didn't look impressed by my move.

"Not quite." He then kicked me and threw me off of him. I yelped as I found myself on the ground again. What is it with me and this floor today?

"Adam! A little back-up here!" I yelled. I knew I couldn't fight Chase by myself and two against one is better than one against one. That I'm sure of.

"Sure thing, Bree!" Adam responded, walking over to Chase. He threw a punch at him, but Chase caught it and grabbed Adam, holding him up over his head and then throwing him onto the floor. Again, ouch.

"I guess you weren't lying when you said you also had super strength. I thought Douglas was being cheap and only gave you super speed." I joked.

Chase didn't think my clever remark was funny as he wasn't laughing. What? Did he also lose his sense of humor?

Adam and I were both in pain on the floor and Chase was standing above us, letting the victory sink in.

"You won." I replied, bitterly. "Are we done now?"

Chase smirked and walked over to me, setting his boot on top of me. He looked down. "I guess we are."

I mentally cheered in my head. Finally, this battle was over.

Chase stepped off of me and walked away, allowing me to stand up. I was still feeling weak and exhausted so I grabbed onto the cyber desk for support. Adam did the same thing, only with a chair that was nearby.

"A word of this to anyone and I will make it my next mission to destroy you." Chase said, disappearing into the elevator.

I frowned and looked at Adam, who also had a frown on his face. I guess we were both thinking the same thing.

We had lost Chase. We had lost our brother.

* * *

**What did you think? Should I continue? Reviews are appreciated! :D **


	2. Chapter 2: Plans

**GUEST PERSON: Aw, thanks! I'm glad you like it so far! Here's the next chapter! :D**

**tennisgirl77: Haha! Wow! I'm really flattered! Thanks! Here's your next update! :D **

**Digitalgavuga (Guest): Thanks! I'm glad you think my story is the best! :) **

**kittehx1: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dirtkid123: Thanks for reviewing! I will definitely continue!**

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing!**

**daphrose: Yes, this does take place a couple weeks after Avalanche, but I changed some things, meaning some stuff happens sooner (before Avalanche) than later (after Avalanche). So the timeline is a bit different in this story. You'll see some things that happen after Avalanche, but in this story, they happened sometime before Avalanche (if that makes sense, I hope it does :P). Sorry for the confusion! Hope that clears things up a bit for you! I'm glad you like it so far! Thanks for reviewing! :D **

**DylanCow123: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! :) **

* * *

Adam and I were still recovering from our battle with Chase in the lab yesterday. Besides a few bruises and the small bump on my head, I was perfectly okay. Adam seemed fine too.

However, I still couldn't get over the fact that Chase had betrayed us and gone over to Douglas's side. From what I could tell, Adam was feeling the same way. We both were still processing this new information that had gotten into our heads – our brother, Chase, was evil.

He attacked us in the lab. He lied to us. He betrayed us. And worse, he threatened to destroy us if we said anything to Tasha, Mr. Davenport, or Leo.

What happened to him? What made him do this? Why did he do this? I didn't want to believe this was my brother. Maybe he was switched with a double, or it's the Triton App controlling him, or Spike is coming out to play, or some other switcheroo type thingy!

And then there's the idea that it was all Chase. It was all his choice. He wasn't being forced to do this. To betray his family. He made the choice willingly.

Tasha, Leo, and Mr. Davenport were oblivious to everything. They didn't witness or know what happened in the lab with Chase, which I'm glad of. I can't even imagine what would've happened if they were there. Things would have turned much worse.

Of course, the fact I had a bump on my head wasn't easy to hide from them. Mr. Davenport noticed it right away and Tasha, being the mother she was, was very concerned and kept asking me questions on how it happened and what exactly happened. Leo was curious too, but not as freaked out as the two adults were.

I was afraid to tell them the truth. Chase was around at the time and he gave me that look. The warning look that if I said anything, there would be dire consequences. So, unfortunately, I had to lie.

"I accidentally super sped into the wall and hit my head."

And the award for the best, most believable lie ever goes to . . . not me. It was the first excuse that popped into my head and it wasn't like I had the time to be clever and creative. They wanted an answer right away so I gave them an answer.

Surprisingly, they believed it. Tasha told me that accidents happen, Mr. Davenport seemed convinced with my very poor lie, and Leo thought it was the most ridiculous and funny thing he'd ever heard.

Chase smiled at me, approving the excuse I made up. I glared at him. I wouldn't be lying in the first place if it wasn't for him.

Adam was silent the whole time and a frown remained on his face. He did not like this at all. Not one bit.

Same here, Adam. Same here.

The conversation ended with Tasha handing me an ice pack and telling me to lie down and rest for a bit. I gratefully accepted it, feeling immediate relief as I held it on my head. I then made my way up the stairs.

"Bree! Wait!"

I groaned, stopping and looking over at Mr. Davenport. "Yes?"

"Try not to super speed into any walls, okay?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes." I said, disappearing up the stairs.

* * *

I had decided to lounge in Tasha's sewing room, still furnished with an extra capsule. I didn't feel like resting standing up so I chose the couch filled with lots of soft, fuzzy pillows.

"Ah . . ." I sighed. For the first time since yesterday, I felt relaxed. The world had melted away and I was left alone to daydream. Nothing could disrupt this peaceful moment.

_Knock. Knock. _

I guess I spoke too soon.

"Come in." I said, sitting up on the couch. The door opened and Adam came walking in. He sat next to me and stared out the window.

"Adam?" I called, waving my hand in front of his face. "You there?" Maybe he was looking for the same thing I was looking for – peace and quiet. Well, there's nothing better than Tasha's sewing room to sit back and collect your thoughts. That is, if Tasha isn't around.

"We have to tell them, Bree." He stated. "We can't let this go on."

"I know, Adam." I replied. "I want to tell them too and stop this whole thing, but Chase threatened us, remember? I don't want to take any chances."

"I don't care."

My eyes grew wide. "What?"

"I don't care. If Chase decides to destroy us, well, we'll just destroy him first."

"Adam, how could you say that?" I asked in disbelief. "He's our brother!"

Adam looked at the floor sadly. "Not anymore."

"Oh, Adam . . ." I patted his shoulder sympathetically. I knew how he felt. This was hard on the both of us.

"Bree, we have to at least do something!"

"Hmm . . ." I tapped my chin with my finger, trying to think of a plan. Suddenly, it hit me.

"They will find out whether we tell them or not!" I exclaimed. Adam stared at me confused.

"How?" He asked. I continued to explain.

"Chase can't keep the good guy image for long. Soon, he'll break and reveal his true colors to the rest of the family."

Adam grinned, immediately catching on. "We'll make him break and reveal himself to Leo, Tasha, and Mr. Davenport! It will be easy. Chase isn't that great of an actor anyways. His skills are a bit rusty."

I laughed. "Yeah, it will be a piece of cake!"

"What?" Adam gasped. "There's cake involved too?! Bree, why didn't you tell me?!"

I face-palmed myself. Adam was being Adam again. "It's an expression." I told him.

"Oh, now there's espresso too? Bree, you're confusing me here!"

I sighed, doing a face-dive in the pile of pillows. "You and me both." I mumbled, my voice muffled by the pillows in my face.

"Yay! Pillow fight!" Adam exclaimed happily, throwing a bunch of pillows at me. I groaned.

When will this ever end?

* * *

The plan was simple. I had created a stack of flash-cards with a bunch of insults written down on them. Adam and I were going to use them on Chase. Hopefully, we would get him mad enough to accidentally expose his bionic abilities (the super speed and super strength given to him courtesy of evil uncle daddy) in front of Mr. Davenport, but not mad enough to have Spike come out because well . . . we'd be in deep water if that happened.

The only problem we had: how were we going to get Chase and Mr. Davenport in the same room together?

Luckily for Adam and I, we picked the right time to put our plan into action.

"Guys! There's a mission alert! Big D wants all of us in the lab! Right now!" Leo announced.

I grinned. Perfect timing.

All four of us ran into the elevator and traveled down to the lab. We found Mr. Davenport at the cyber desk, clearly in a hurry.

"Quick! Get into your mission suits!" He exclaimed, rushing us into our capsules.

This mission must be serious, meaning we had to go right away. That still didn't mean Adam and I couldn't go on with our plan.

I stepped out of my capsule, mission suit and all. I quickly looked at the flash-cards in my hand and began to read off of them.

"Chase is so short that the munchkins outgrow him."

Adam laughed at my insult. Leave it to him to enjoy the short jokes.

"Chase is so short that he could be mistaken for a garden gnome." Adam joined in, reading one of the flash-cards I gave him.

Leo looked at us confused. "What are you two doing?"

"Yeah, what are you doing?" Mr. Davenport said. "This is no time for short jokes! You three need to go on your mission!"

I frowned. "But Mr. Davenport . . ."

"No buts. Give me those." He stated, holding his hand out. Adam and I gave him the flash-cards.

I was wrong. Our plan failed and it wasn't the right time to put it into action.

Chase smirked, walking up to us. "Nice try. I know what you're doing." He said. "And it won't work."

Adam and I stayed silent as we glared at our brother.

_That's what you think. _I thought to myself.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter! ******I'd love to know what you thought in the reviews! **I have something big planned for the mission they go on, so stay tuned! Thanks to everyone who has been reading so far! See ya next time! :D **


	3. Chapter 3: Fake Missions

**Dirtkid123: Poor Adam and Bree, indeed! They're up against Chase . . . and that's a bad thing. Haha. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ereader12: I won't give out any spoilers, but Chase will probably do something evil. :P Thanks for reviewing!**

**RissA15: Thanks! And yes, Chase has super smarts so he can figure out ANYTHING. :D Thanks for the review!**

**tennisgirl77: You're right. Chase will be doing something REALLY horrible on the mission. I wonder what that will be . . . You'll find out soon! :D **

**AllAmericanSlurp: Awesome! Thanks for reviewing! Here's another update! **

**daphrose: You'll find out how long soon enough! Yes, Chase is very evil and he's about to do something very evil-ish. :P Thanks for reviewing! **

* * *

To sum everything up, Mr. Davenport had taken our brilliant plan away and by brilliant plan, I mean the flash-cards with insults written on them. Chase didn't get mad. In fact, he was on to us the whole time and knew exactly what we were doing or trying to do.

Curse that bionic brain of his!

Leo didn't say much, but he was curious on what we were doing. I didn't say anything, afraid something would accidentally come out that wasn't supposed to come out.

And by that, I mean the fact that Chase was evil, joined Douglas, and had all three bionic abilities.

But the worst was yet to come. We had to go on a mission, as a team, and work together.

Cue the shudder.

Usually, going on missions was exciting and sometimes dangerous (depending on what the mission was and what we had to do be it risking our lives or encountering a new enemy), but this time was different. Now that Chase had changed (and not for the better), Adam and I were hesitant on being around him. Especially if it involved another battle like the one we had in the lab.

I'll still never get that out of my mind.

So how could we go on missions and be a team if we didn't trust one of our own? I guess that means that we really weren't a team. At least not anymore.

It's all Chase's fault for choosing the wrong path – the dark and twisted path.

But Mr. Davenport didn't know this. Nor did Leo. So we had no choice. We had to work with each other even if things had changed.

I just hope we could get through this and complete our mission without something going horribly wrong.

Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

I super sped my brothers and myself to the site of a mine. I forgot why we were here so I decided to ask. "Why are we at a mine?"

"The mission, duh!" Adam responded, thinking he was the person I was asking (which he wasn't). He tapped the side of his head. "Think, Bree!"

I rolled my eyes and looked at my other brother. "Chase?"

"Adam's right about the mission part." He said. "There's a bomb planted in there that we have to destroy."

We had to stop a bomb?! Oh good grief! I guess I was right when I said this mission was serious!

"There's no one trapped in there, is there?" I asked, a hint of nervousness in my voice.

Chase shook his head. "Nope, unless it's us." He chuckled, thinking what he said was funny. I, on the other hand, thought the opposite.

"Let's go destroy this bomb like a boss!" Adam exclaimed enthusiastically. Apparently my brother thought this was all fun and games. Did he not know how dangerous a bomb was? I'm not kidding when I say his brain is made out of oatmeal.

"Well, let's do this. The sooner we finish this mission, the sooner we can get back home safe and sound." I stated, marching into the mine. My two brothers followed.

"Ugh, this mine is so creepy and disgusting! It's full of cobwebs and . . ." I gasped when I saw a skeleton with a mining hat on. "Please don't tell me that was an actual person!"

Adam grinned as he walked over to the skeleton and pointed at it. "Hey, look Bree, we're not alone!"

"Adam, move away from the skeleton." I commanded. "Now!"

Adam shrugged. "Okay, bye Bob!" He waved at the skeleton as we walked further into the mine.

Chase raised his eyebrow. "You named the skeleton Bob?"

"Well, I didn't know what his actual name was so I went with something fancy and sophisticated – Bob!" Adam replied.

"This place is scary." I commented. "And it smells rancid!" I gagged and plugged my nose. However, it didn't help as I still smelt the horrible stench that lingered in the air.

Adam sniffed the air. "Ooh! Dead people smell! Mustard with a hint of paprika!"

"Chase, where exactly is this bomb?" I asked, changing the subject and wanting to get out of here as soon as possible.

"It should be right in the middle of the mine." He stated. "And we're here."

I stopped as we arrived at what Chase said was the middle of the mine. There was nothing special about it. Everything looked the same. Dusty, full of cobwebs, a skeleton here and there, and old mining equipment that was rusty and hadn't been used in years. Obviously, no one had been in here for years. Who would decide to plant a bomb in an abandoned mine?

"Chase, are you sure we're in the right area?" I asked. "Because I see no bomb or any other dangerous type of explosive here."

"Yeah, did we just get sent on a fake mission?" Adam gasped and grabbed onto my shoulders, shaking me. "Oh my gosh! It's a prank! Mr. Davenport pranked us!"

"Adam, stop shaking me!" I exclaimed, pushing him away. "And why would Mr. Davenport prank us with a fake mission?"

"I don't know. Early April Fools?" Adam suggested. I shook my head.

"No, just no."

"You guys are so gullible!" Chase started laughing. I raised my eyebrow.

"Chase, what's so funny?" I asked. None of this seemed funny. It was actually pretty upsetting.

"I'm laughing because you two walked right into a trap."

"_We _walked into a trap?" I repeated, confused. "You're here too, you know."

"I'm not involved. You know why? Because I set up a fake mission. I was the one who planted the bomb and lured you guys into this abandoned mine. This is _my _trap and you're the victims."

My eyes went wide and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Chase!" I yelled, angrily. "How could you trick us like that?!"

"Pretty easy. Even Mr. Davenport and Leo fell for it. You are dealing with a genius." Chase stated, a smirk on his face. "It was all part of the plan."

"What plan?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"The plan to get rid of you two – permanently."

Anger boiled inside of me, but not just that. Sadness too. Chase wasn't messing with us when he said he was going to destroy us. He actually was going to destroy us! It was hard for me to believe, but I had to face the truth. My brother was no longer my brother. He had been replaced with a villain, a crook, a . . . a _monster_.

"Chase, do you not hear yourself talking? Do you not hear what you're saying?"

Chase glared at me. "I hear myself loud and clear."

I frowned. "Chase, this isn't you. Obviously, Douglas has been brainwashing you into thinking we're the bad guys! We're not! He is!" I had to get my brother back. I had to convince the old Chase to come out again. I – we – had to gain Chase's trust again. He's our brother – part of our family – and I didn't want to lose him, no matter what.

Chase was silent. I took this as my opportunity to continue talking.

"Please, Chase, I know somewhere, deep down inside, you still care. You know this isn't right. I know that my brother is smarter than this. You're a bionic hero, Chase, and the Mission Leader. We're a team. If you stay with Douglas, you're going to lose everything you have – us."

Adam nodded, agreeing. "Yeah, buddy, if you throw this all away, you'll never be able to get it back – ever."

Chase looked very conflicted. "No," He said. "Don't do this to me! Stop deceiving me! This is exactly what Douglas said you would do and I can't fall for it!"

My mouth dropped open in shock. "Chase!"

"All of you are dead to me! Douglas is my family now – my real family – and I'm finishing what I started!"

Adam and I watched as our brother pulled out a remote. His finger shook as he was about to press the button. By the pained expression on his face, I knew he was contemplating on what to do. I could see he really didn't want to do this. Maybe there was still hope to get him back.

"Chase, don't do this."

"I have to!" He insisted. "Douglas says I have to!"

"Don't you see, Chase? You're the one being tricked! Douglas giving you all the bionic abilities was a trap! He's just using you and turning you into his bionic soldier! And if you still have a bionic brain up there, you would know that by now!"

"Stop lying to me!" As this point, my brother was on the verge of tears and it broke my heart.

"Chase . . ."

"I have to do this."

"Chase! No!" I lunged forward to grab the remote, but it was too late. Chase had already pressed the button.

"Bree? What's happening?" Adam asked, panic rising in his voice.

"I don't know . . ." I responded. Suddenly, I heard the sound of a loud explosion and the mine began to shake and crumble, pieces of rubble and debris falling from the ceiling.

"Chase!" I screamed. "You activated the bomb!"

Chase nodded. "Yes . . . it was part of the plan." And with that, he sped out of the mine.

"Chase! You get back here!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, but it was no use. He was already gone. I turned to look at my brother. "Adam . . . what do we do?" I asked. "I'm . . . I'm scared."

Adam hugged me and tried to calm me down. "Bree, it'll be okay, but there's not much time left. We have to try to escape while we can."

"And if we don't?"

My brother had a grim expression on his face. "This mine will collapse . . . along with us."

"How could he do this?" I asked, my lip quivering. "How?"

"Bree, less questions, more running." Adam hastily grabbed my arm and we both began running through the collapsing mine, avoiding as many obstacles as we could to try to get to the exit. It was hard though. The mine was falling apart and it became increasingly difficult to run through. I didn't know if we would make it in time and I was about ready to give up and let Chase's plan of getting rid of us succeed.

"Adam!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face. "I . . . I can't do it!"

"You have to!" My brother yelled back. "I'm not going down without a fight!"

"O-Okay . . ." I said, trying to build up the courage to keep running, but it was useless. I was too upset and heartbroken to keep going.

Clumps of dirt rain down on us as we ran. I screamed as I tripped on something (most likely a rock) and fell to the ground. "Ah!"

"Bree?!" Adam turned around alarmed. "Bree!" He ran over to me and tried to help me stand up. "Come on, Bree, get up!"

"Adam! I can't!" I started sobbing. "I just can't . . ."

Adam frowned and knelt down beside me. "Bree, please . . . for me?"

"Chase wants us dead! Why don't we just give him his wish?!" I exclaimed.

Adam looked surprised by my outburst. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Instead, he wrapped his arms around me and tried comforting me as I cried.

"Chase didn't mean anything he said."

I looked up at Adam. "How do you know?"

"Chase has been angry before and he's said a lot of hurtful things, but we all know he truly doesn't mean any of what he says."

"I wish I could believe you . . . I truly do."

Adam nodded sadly. "I wish I could believe me too."

"Adam . . . what was that sound?" I asked, fearing the worse. I thought I heard a creaking noise and it was starting to scare me – more than I already was.

Adam shook his head. "I didn't hear anything." He denied. I knew he was just trying to calm me down even though he heard a noise too. Something was about to happen and it wasn't something good.

"Adam . . ."

I wasn't able to say anything else as the ceiling of the mine caved in and a pile of rocks fell down onto us.

* * *

_Chase's POV _

I sped out of the mine, not looking back. I wasn't staying to see what happened to my siblings. I still can't believe I did that. I wasn't going to activate the bomb, I truly wasn't, but it just happened and already I was regretting it.

If Adam and Bree didn't make it out of that mine before it collapsed, that means . . . I killed my siblings.

I stopped running and ended up in the middle of nowhere. The feeling of fatigue washed over me. I wasn't used to speeding 200 miles per hour.

I sighed and sat down on the ground, thinking everything over.

"I made a mistake." I said aloud. "This was all a mistake. I shouldn't have freed Douglas and agreed to his deal. I shouldn't have let him give me all three abilities. I'm not used to it. I liked the way things were before."

I'll admit, being more powerful than my siblings and having control over them was fun for a while, but now . . . now I regret what I did in the lab. I regret what I just did now. I regret everything.

But what was I supposed to do now? I couldn't go back to Mr. Davenport and Leo. That would make things worse. I wasn't ready to face them. They didn't know about what I did, but sooner or later, they'll find out. And I doubt they'd be very happy about it.

There was only one other person I could go to. The only thing I could do right now.

"Douglas? Douglas, can you hear me?" I asked through my com-set.

_"Yes, Chase. What is it?" _

"I . . . I did what you told me."

_"Was the mission successful?" _

"Yes, it was."

_"Good work, Chase! You make a great bionic soldier!" _

I frowned and angrily threw the com-set onto the ground, smashing it with my foot. I should've known. How could I let my common sense become so clouded?

Bree was right. Douglas did trick me. It was a trap all along. He had deceived me and secretly made me a bionic soldier and I never even realized it until it was too late.

"I'm sorry, I should've known better. I didn't really mean those things I said . . . I really didn't."

Maybe it wasn't too late. I could fix the mistakes I made and hope that my family could forgive me. But I can't guarantee on that happening if I don't take action and do something about it.

I looked back at where the abandoned mine was. If I super speed back there, maybe there was still a little bit of time left.

"I'm not giving up on Adam and Bree just yet. They're my siblings and I have to at least try to save them. It's my fault they're in this situation in the first place."

Taking a deep breath, I stood up and super sped toward the mine.

If anyone was going to try to rescue them, it was me.

* * *

**The end . . . of this chapter. Don't worry, there's more to come! Much more! Are Adam and Bree okay? Will Chase be able to save them? Will Mr. Davenport and Leo find out what happened? Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! See ya next time! :D **


	4. Chapter 4: Discoveries

**ereader12: Haha! Yes! Go Chase! Save your siblings! **

**DylanCow123: Aw, thanks! That's so nice of you to say! **

**Dirtkid123: Hmm . . . you never know. Evil Chase may not be gone just yet . . . **

**digitalgavuga: Thanks! We'll see what happens! **

**AllAmericanSlurp: Yes, Chase is good . . . for now. I never did say it was permanent. -Insert evil laugh here- **

**The-One-And-Only-Gerbil: You'll find out what Chase will do and if he'll stay evil or be good soon! **

**anonymous1201: It was all part of the plan so Chase had to. Did he do it willingly or was he forced to? Hmm . . . **

**tennisgirl77: You'll find out if Chase made it in time to save his siblings soon! :D **

**LrLover444: You'll see if Chase rescues them or not! I do have an idea for another Day at the . . . story, but it's currently shelved for the moment. We'll have to see what happens! **

* * *

_Leo's POV _

There were a lot of words that could describe what I was feeling right now.

Confused.

Baffled.

Befuddled.

Bewildered.

Puzzled.

Perplexed.

Okay, so those words all mean the same thing. Yes, I am confused. Why you ask? Well, you would be confused too if you saw your brother and sister throwing insults at your other brother.

Yes, I know. We regularly tease Chase in this family and joke around. Mostly Adam, but I guess you can say we all do it (minus my mom).

But this time that Adam and Bree start blurting out random jokes at Chase, it wasn't like all the other times. It was different. _Very _different.

It seemed like – it looked like – Adam and Bree were insisting on insulting their brother and getting him all mad and wanting Spike to come out. Why they would do that, I have no idea. Adam I would understand (note when that girl, Sabrina, was over here), but Bree I would not see ever doing that. Ever.

Was their intention to have Chase's Commando App activate or am I misinterpreting this? Maybe there was a whole different story behind it.

And finding the answers to such things is what L-Doo does best! I uncovered the truth behind Marcus, didn't I? Granted, no one believed me at first, but I did it!

Wool. Eyes. Pulled over.

But not even an evil Marcus compares to the juicy stuff I found out. Not even close.

A while after Adam, Bree, and Chase left for their mission, Big D had gone on a little break. I have no idea what he is doing, but I have the assumption it involves a whole jar of my grandma's homemade sugar cookies and a nap on the couch.

So, after Big D went upstairs to chow down, I did a little snooping on his Davenpad. I just wanted to see if he changed anything about my position on the team. You know, something Big D is keeping secret and would not want me to know about like giving me bionics and letting me go on missions (complete with my very own mission suit!)

I went through some files, making sure to avoid the stuff I like to call nightmare-inducing. My mistake for accidentally coming across a video of Big D in one of his Pilates classes. I couldn't sleep for a whole week after watching that.

And then I came across something that was even worse.

Remember when Big D shipped his frozen evil brother to one of his off-shore facilities?

Well, I found some security footage of that facility. What I saw really shocked me.

A melted ice cube and no Douglas.

I couldn't believe Douglas escaped! But that wasn't the shocking part.

I rewound the footage and watched as a guy with a white mask on and wearing a black suit came in and took out the guards guarding the place with a glowing blue bo staff.

Who do I know that has a glowing blue bo staff?

The guy then used a device that shot out lasers to melt the block of ice Douglas was trapped in. He then took the unconscious Douglas by the leg and dragged him out of the building. That's when the footage ended.

I knew I had to tell Big D about this. I had to let him know that a guy broke into his facility and escaped with Douglas.

But that's not all. We had to find out the identity of this person. And I had a sneaking suspicion on who it was.

Bionic with a laser bo staff.

That could only mean one thing.

Chase.

* * *

_Donald's POV _

I decided to let Leo take care of the mission while I went upstairs to get myself a cookie. Just as I was about to dig into a jar, I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Big D! You might want to come down and see this!"

I groaned. Maybe it wasn't a very good idea to leave Leo in the lab by himself. Chances are he Leoed things up again.

"Leo, what did you do this time?" I asked as I came down into the lab. Surprisingly, the lab was still in tip-top shape and nothing was broken or disheveled. Instead, I found Leo at his Mission Specialist desk holding my Davenpad.

Wait, why was Leo holding _my _Davenpad?

"Leo . . ." I said in a warning tone, walking over to my step-son.

"Big D! You gotta see this!" He handed me the Davenpad and I watched as security footage of one of my off-shore facilities, specifically the one where my frozen brother was stuck in, played.

As I watched, a look of shock displayed on my face.

"Leo . . ."

"Douglas is gone. Someone freed him. What do we do?"

I set the Davenpad down and looked at Leo. "Well, we definitely need to find out who this person is and stop them before they do something bad. We may have another enemy on our hands Leo and if this enemy freed Douglas, that means they teamed up with him. We need to take care of this right away."

Leo frowned. "Big D . . . this person is bionic."

I nodded. "Another reason we need to take action immediately!"

Leo shook his head. "No, Big D, you don't understand. This person is bionic . . . with a laser bo staff."

"Yeah, so?" I then stopped and realized what Leo was trying to say. "Leo, you don't mean . . ."

"I do." Leo said, a serious look on his face. "I believe this person is Chase. Who else has a laser bo staff and is bionic?"

I wanted to shoot the idea down, but I couldn't deny the fact that it made sense. Maybe Leo was right. Chase had freed Douglas without us knowing. I just couldn't believe that he would do such a thing. How could my son betray us like that?

"I can't believe it either, Big D." Leo stated as if he had read my mind.

I sighed and sat down on one of the chairs, processing this new information. Leo walked next to me and patted my back.

"I'm sorry, Big D."

"It's not your fault, Leo." I replied. "Thank you for finding this out."

Leo nodded. "What do we do now?" He asked. Obviously, we couldn't just stand here and do nothing. We had to do something about this! I just didn't know what.

"For now, we wait until they come back from their mission." I said. "And then we're going to have Chase do some explaining."

Leo smiled. "Good plan, Big D!" He then walked back over to his Mission Specialist desk while I continued to sit down and still process all of this.

Many thoughts ran through my head – most of them questions.

How could you do this to us, Chase? Why did you do it? What made you give in?

* * *

_Chase's POV_

I finally arrived back at the abandoned mine. The sight of it horrified me. It had completely collapsed and I saw no sign of my brother or sister – alive or dead.

"What have I done?" I asked myself. I wasted no time running over to the entrance, which was blocked, and using my super strength to remove the rocks so I could get through.

"Adam! Bree!" I yelled, hoping that my siblings could possibly hear me and respond back. Unfortunately, all I received was silence.

"I'm a monster." I told myself. "I can't believe I did this!" Eventually, I was able to create a small opening into the mine. "Don't worry guys! I'm coming!" I exclaimed, squeezing into the tight hole. I managed to finally get inside, but it wasn't much better. It looked worse inside than outside.

"Adam! Bree!" I called again. "Can you hear me? It's your brother, Chase!"

No response.

"I'm not giving up on you . . . not yet." I said as I maneuvered through the obstacles which were piles and piles of rubble and debris. I was soon covered from head to toe in the stuff as I walked – more like crawled – through the collapsed mine.

"Adam! Bree!" I yelled again. "Please say something! Anything!"

Still no response.

"I hope they're okay." I mumbled. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if they weren't."

I stopped suddenly as my bionic hearing picked up something. It sounded like moaning.

I grinned. "That has to be them!" I crawled over to where the noise was coming from. I was met with the sight of a giant pile of rocks and an arm sticking out.

I gasped, knowing that my siblings were trapped somewhere underneath. I had to get them out right away. Immediately, I started removing the rocks. I sighed in relief as I uncovered my sister, whose arm was sticking out of the pile.

"Bree!" I pulled my sister out and laid her on the ground. It was hard to tell if she was awake or not. "Bree?"

Her eyes opened slightly and she looked up at me. "Chase . . . is that you?" She mumbled, half-conscious. I nodded.

"Yeah, it's me."

Bree smiled. "You came back."

"I'm going to get you and Adam out of here." I gently set her aside and went back to pull my brother out of the pile of rocks.

After removing more rocks, I finally found Adam, who I quickly pulled out. I then set him next to Bree, who had fallen unconscious. Both of them were unresponsive. It didn't look like they were suffering anything serious besides being covered in dust and dirt. Luckily, their mission suits somewhat protected them from having any major injuries.

I grabbed my sister and swung her over my shoulder. The same I did with my brother. I then went over to the small opening I made to get into the mine.

"Sorry, but this is the only way out." I said, pushing Bree through the hole. Next, I did Adam and then finally I was able to squeeze out. I was met with fresh air and the sun shining on my face. It felt good to be out of that cramped, dirty space.

"I guess I could try to speed us home." I said. "That is, if I can carry both of you." I pondered the idea. There was another option, but I didn't know if I wanted to do it.

_If I contact Mr. Davenport and Leo to come here and take us home, they'll be looking for some answers. I don't know if I am ready to tell them the truth. _

I sighed. "This is for Adam and Bree. I have to make a choice."

Suddenly, I heard a buzzing sound. I looked up in the sky to see a helicopter flying down and landing on the ground a couple yards away from us. I grinned, knowing this was a way home.

A man came out of the helicopter and started walking toward us. As I got a good look at him, a frown appeared on my face.

"Well, hello, Chase. Did you forget to come back after your mission or did you have a change of heart and decide to defy me?"

I glared at the man, who I knew way too well.

"Douglas."

* * *

**Ooh . . . Douglas is now in the picture! What will happen? Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! See ya next time! :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions

**LrLover444: Thanks! I actually haven't started the story, but I am planning on working on it sometime soon. Thanks for the suggestion though!**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Haha! He may or may not go back to being evil! **

**ereader12: Yes, he is!**

**Dirtkid123: Okay! Here's your update!**

**digitalgavuga: You'll find out what Chase will do soon!**

**TKDP (Chapter 1): Aw, thanks! I'm glad you like them!**

**TKDP (Chapter 4): Wow! Thanks a lot! I'm very flattered! :D **

**TKDP (Chapter 3): Thanks for the idea! I may or may not use it! Thanks for all the reviews! **

**tennisgirl77: Oh yes, Douglas! He's back! **

**Guest: Haha! Yes, epic cliffhanger! You'll find out whether there will be a happy ending or not later on! **

**daphrose (Chapter 3): Cool! Yes, he's good again . . . for now. **

**daphrose (Chapter 4): Yes, things were going fine until Dougie had to show up! **

* * *

_Chase's POV _

"Well, hello, Chase, did you forget to come back after your mission or did you have a change of heart and decide to defy me?" Douglas asked, a smirk on his face.

I frowned. "Douglas." He just had to show up!

I set my siblings on the ground and got ready to confront my father. "What are you doing here?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"What am I doing here? What are _you _doing here?" Douglas asked. "I lost contact with you after you said you completed the mission. I thought something happened to you so I came here to make sure you were okay."

"Really? Why?"

"Because you're my son and I care about you."

I was surprised by Douglas's reply. I didn't think he cared, especially since all this time he's been seeking revenge and causing pain for our family.

Kinda like what I've been doing now.

"Oh . . . well I'm fine, so you can go back now." I said, shooing him away. Douglas looked at me, eyebrow raised.

"I'm not done here, Chase." He stated. "You said you completed your mission. If that's so, why are Adam and Bree here?" He pointed to my unconscious siblings.

I bit my lip, trying to come up with an excuse. I couldn't tell Douglas that I had completed the mission then went back to rescue them. He would be seriously upset if I told him that.

"Chase . . ."

"Why did you want me to kill Adam and Bree?" I blurted out, immediately regretting it.

Douglas looked surprisingly calm. He didn't go ballistic or anything. Instead, he replied. "They're obstacles in our way. They need to be eliminated."

"But why?" I pressured. That really didn't answer my question.

Douglas frowned and I could tell he was getting irritated with my persistence. "That's enough. You told me you completed the mission. Why are they still here?"

"I did complete it." I said. "They were still in the mine when it collapsed, but I went back and rescued them."

"Going soft on me now, Chase?"

"No." I denied.

"I gave you an order. Why didn't you follow it?"

"I did."

"Really? Then why did you fail the mission? You ruined my plan!"

I flinched at the harshness of Douglas's voice. I could tell he was getting really mad now. What did I just get myself into?

"And thanks to you, I have to come up with a new one!"

"I'm sorry." Honestly, I wasn't sorry at all.

Douglas sighed. "Mistakes happen, but don't disappoint me again, got it?"

I nodded.

"Was it really too much for you to handle? Was it really that hard?"

I shook my head, although on the inside, I wanted to nod. "No, I just . . . I don't know what I was thinking."

"Right, well we should go. Luckily, I always have a back-up plan. Come on."

I glanced at Adam and Bree. "What about them?" I asked. "I can't leave them here."

"Sure you can. They're just unconscious, right?"

"Yeah . . ." At least I hope so.

"Then leave them. They'll wake up and probably just go back home to Donnie. It's none of our concern now."

"Okay." I stated, following my father into the helicopter.

Truthfully, I didn't want to leave my siblings at all. I went back into the mine and saved them for a reason. Not just to eventually ditch them again, like I did when the mine collapsed. I wanted to bring them back to the lab and finally confess to Mr. Davenport and Leo, but then Douglas showed up just as I was about to.

I would never hurt my siblings. We're a team and teams never quit on each other. Or kill each other out of jealousy and anger.

Either way, I was stuck with my father, forced to carry out another one of his plans. I purposefully failed the first plan because I realized – Bree made me realize – the mistake I had made of joining Douglas.

My sister was right all along and I regretted the way I had threatened and treated her. She saw what I didn't. Douglas was using my jealousy toward my siblings against me and gradually turning me into his bionic soldier. That's why he gave me speed and strength. It wasn't because I had the capacity for it. It was because he found a way to control me and finally get back at his brother.

And I fell for it, oblivious to everything.

I had to fix things. For starters, I had to find a way to get back to my family without Douglas knowing and I had to do it fast before he forces me to carry out his back-up plan.

And I had a sinking feeling that nothing good was going to come out of it.

* * *

_Bree's POV_

I woke up to the sight of the blue sky and the shining sun. I squinted as the bright light hurt my eyes.

What happened? Last I remember was . . .

I gasped as memories flashed through my mind. We were in that mine to disable a bomb, but it was all a trap – a trap by Chase who engaged the bomb and super sped out of there just as the explosion happened. Adam and I were left to try to find the exit and run to safety, but then the ceiling caved-in and . . .

I still can't believe Chase tried to kill us. I would never think my brother would do that. He loved us, he cared about us, and he protected us. We were his family – his siblings – yet he still killed us.

Well . . . attempted to. Adam and I are still alive . . . right? How, I don't know, but at least we were.

I sat up and turned my head to see Adam lying beside me. I could hear him snoring meaning he was asleep. Hopefully I could wake him up.

"Adam . . ." I gently shook my brother. "Adam, wake up."

"Hmm . . ." Adam mumbled. "Five more minutes. Must . . . destroy . . . aliens."

I rolled my eyes. Apparently my brother was dreaming about aliens.

My legs wobbled a little as I attempted to stand up. I groaned as I clutched onto my head, which now began to throb and ache. I guess that near-death experience really shook me up.

"Adam!" I yelled as loud as I could. When that failed, I put my fingers into my mouth and let out an extremely loud whistle that I'm sure Hawaii could hear. Adam immediately woke up and scrambled to his feet as he got into a fighting stance.

"Don't slime me, you nasty alien queen!"

"Adam, it's just me."

Adam looked at me and sighed in relief. "Oh, Bree, it's just you."

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

Adam looked at his arms and legs and nodded. "Yup! Looks like it! I still got all of my limbs!"

I smiled, chuckling. "That's great to hear. Do you remember anything?"

Adam scratched the back of his head. "Sort of. We made it out of that mine alive, didn't we?"

I nodded. "Yeah . . . I don't know how though. I thought we got crushed when the ceiling caved-in." I stood there, thinking and trying to put the puzzle pieces together. Everything was a bit fuzzy, but eventually it all added up.

Adam and I couldn't have gotten out of there by ourselves. The only logical explanation would be that someone rescued us. The only question was who?

Then it hit me. There was only one other person who knew of us being trapped in that mine. The only person who would come and save us.

"Adam," I looked at my brother, who stared at me curiously.

"Yeah, Bree? What is it?"

"Chase . . . it was him." I stated. "He came back and rescued us. I remember now!"

It really was my brother who saved us. My brother who would do anything, even if it meant risking his life, to save the people he loved.

My brother who is a hero . . . well _was_ a hero.

"Where is Chase? If he really did rescue us, why isn't he here?" Adam asked. "Where is he?"

I wondered that too. Where was Chase? Did he save us only to leave us behind? Or did he . . .

"Adam, I think . . . I'm pretty sure Chase went back to Douglas."

Adam looked really sad. "He's still with Douglas?" He asked, not wanting to believe it. "But . . . I thought he changed."

I nodded, staring at the ground. "Me too." He may have rescued us, but that didn't mean he had completely changed or regretted almost killing us.

"I want Chasey back."

"Me too, Adam. Me too."

"Will he ever come back?"

I shrugged, not knowing how to answer. "Maybe, we'll just have to see."

"I want to go home."

I reached my hand out for Adam to grab. "Okay, I can super speed us back. There's really no point in staying here anyways."

My brother didn't grab my hand. "I want to go home with Chase." He insisted.

I sighed, dropping my arm down to my side. "Chase isn't here, Adam, and we can't stay in this area forever, hoping and waiting for him to come back. We have to go home – with or without Chase."

Adam nodded, finally convinced. He took my hand and I got ready to super speed off.

"What do we tell Mr. Davenport and Leo?"

I stopped, surprised by my brother's question. "What?"

"They'll be wondering where Chase is and about the mission. What do we tell them?"

"I really don't know." I replied. "But I'm sure we'll think of something."

A smile formed on Adam's face. "Okay, let's go." He said, gripping my hand tightly.

I immediately sped off, a cold breeze whipping through my hair. In a few seconds, we would be back at the lab with Mr. Davenport and Leo. I had a feeling there was going to be a lot of explaining.

* * *

**What is this back-up plan that Douglas has? Will Chase succeed in getting back to his family or will he be stuck with Douglas? What about Adam and Bree? What will they tell Mr. Davenport and Leo?**

**All will be revealed next chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! See ya next time! :D **


	6. Chapter 6: Explanations

**Leo Corp (Chapter 1): Some things happen sooner in the story. Sorry for the confusion! I'm glad you liked the beginning! :D **

**TKDP: We'll see Davenport's reaction and thoughts in this chapter. You'll find out what Chase will do soon!  
**

**tennisgirl77: You'll find out what the back-up plan is soon. Nice guess! We'll see what happens! **

**Dirtkid123: Haha! Yes, I love nice Chase too, but Evil Chase is awesome as well! :)**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Cliffhangers everywhere! And if you really want to know what the back-up plan is it's –alarm sounds- **

**Leo Corp (Chapter 2): Thanks!**

**Leo Corp (Chapter 3): Me too!**

**Leo Corp (Chapter 4): Yes, Douglas is here! **

**Leo Corp (Chapter 5): Thanks for the reviews! :D **

**daphrose: Douglas could've done that . . . but he does have better, bigger plans. Yes, it'll definitely be an interesting conversation! I hope Chase stays good too! :)**

* * *

_Donald's POV _

Where were they? I was getting very worried. It's been three hours and Adam, Bree, and Chase still weren't back from their mission. Something must've happened to them. I don't know what, but I had to figure it out and get the kids back home, safe and sound.

Leo had tried his best to comfort me, but it didn't help much. I was currently sitting in the lab, shoving cookies into my mouth and attempting to think happy thoughts. However, it only made me more anxious and worried.

"I hate to break it to ya, Big D, but I don't think stress-eating is going to make Adam, Bree, and Chase magically appear." Leo stated, looking at me from his Mission Specialist desk.

"Says the person who has a secret compartment just for carrot sticks." I retorted. Leo had a shocked look on his face.

"How did you know about that?!" He exclaimed, horrified.

I rolled my eyes as I ate another cookie. "Please, I've seen you munching on carrot sticks many times. Everyone knows about it."

Leo frowned, chomping on a carrot stick. I snickered, knowing he secretly had the bag with him this whole time and he was stress-eating like I was when he thought no one was looking.

"This isn't our proudest moment is it, Big D?" Leo asked. I shook my head.

"No, Leo, it isn't."

Suddenly, a blast of wind blew a bunch of papers from the desk onto the floor and I looked up to see Adam and Bree speed into the lab. A feeling of relief washed over me. Finally, they were back home. Safe and sound, I hope.

"Guys! You're back!" Leo exclaimed, running over to his siblings and bombarding them with hugs.

"Leo, please," I said, standing up and walking over to them. "Give them some room."

Leo grinned sheepishly and quickly backed away. "Sorry."

"What happened?" I asked. "Where were you three?" I then paused, a thought occurring to me. "Wait . . . it's only you two. Where's Chase?"

Bree bit her lip and Adam scratched the back of his head. That's when I knew they were hiding something.

"Adam? Bree?" I asked in a serious tone. "Where is your brother?"

My daughter stared at the ground, not answering my question. I could see she was on the verge of crying, but why?

"Bree?" I tried again, concerned. "Bree, please, you can tell me anything."

Adam patted his sister on the back. Bree took a deep breath, looking back up at me. "Okay . . ." She finally responded. "I'll tell you . . . but it's kind of a long story."

I looked at Leo, who immediately sat back down. I did the same.

"We're ready." I replied. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what I hear, but seeing my daughter in such a fragile state, I had to try to not get upset and lash out.

"Chase . . . is evil."

"What?" Leo asked. "What do you mean Chase is evil?"

"He freed Douglas."

"Yes, we already knew that." I blurted out. Bree looked at me, her eyebrow raised.

"You do?" She asked. "How?"

I glanced at Leo, who nodded and pulled out the Davenpad with the security footage on it. He then handed it to Bree, who proceeded to watch it. Adam looked over his sister's shoulder, watching it as well. Both siblings' eyes widened.

"So it's true." Bree stated after the footage ended. She handed the Davenpad back to Leo. "Chase did free Douglas. I was hoping it was all a prank, but . . ."

"Speaking of prank," Adam piped up. "Bree, should we tell Mr. Davenport and Leo that the mission was a fake and Chase set it all up to kill us?"

"Adam!" Bree hissed.

Adam chuckled, seeing the looks of horror on Leo and I's faces. "Whoops . . . sorry Bree."

"Thanks a lot, Adam!" She yelled angrily.

"Chase . . . tried to kill you?!" Leo asked, alarmed.

"Yes, tried to." Bree replied. "He almost did, but we made it out alive . . . barely."

"But how? What happened?" I asked. I couldn't believe my son would want to kill his own family. This is all Douglas's fault. He has brainwashed Chase and turned him into a monster.

Exactly what my brother wanted all along. A bionic soldier he could control to do anything, even kill the people he loved and cared about, if he wanted to.

I sighed, rubbing my temples. This wasn't supposed to happen. I was hoping it wouldn't happen. Yet it did.

"Well, there was a bomb planted in that abandoned mine." Bree continued.

"Your mission was to disable it, right?"

"Yes," Bree answered my question. "However, it was a trap. Chase activated the bomb and sped out of there, leaving Adam and I trapped inside."

"Wait, sped out of there?" Leo repeated.

"Oh, didn't we tell you? Chase has all bionic abilities now." Adam stated.

I groaned, frustrated. My stupid brother! He's the cause of all of this! He gave my son speed and strength without my permission! Douglas, why did you have to do this?!

"The last thing we remember is the ceiling caving-in and falling on top of us." Bree explained. "Adam and I woke up not too long ago and we were lying outside of the mine. Someone must've saved us."

"Someone saved you from being trapped and crushed in that mine?" Leo repeated shocked. Adam and Bree both nodded.

"Well, who was it that saved you?" I asked, curiously.

Bree bit her lip again. "Well . . . we're not totally sure. Things are still a bit fuzzy so we don't know if we caught glimpse of the person or not. Whoever it was left immediately after rescuing us."

I groaned, disappointed. Great. Another mystery to solve.

"But Bree, didn't you say you were pretty sure it was Chase who came back and rescued us?"

I perked up at Adam's question. "What?"

Bree sighed, glaring at her brother before turning to look directly at Leo and I. "Yes, I did say that, but I wasn't totally sure. I could be wrong. Like I said, we never did get to see the person's face and I was unconscious during the time so . . . "

"That's okay, Bree." I stated. "You tried your best, but if it indeed was Chase, why did he leave you out there by yourselves?"

Bree frowned. "I have no idea. Like I said, we were unconscious."

Adam looked at his sister confused and I knew he had something to add. "But Bree, didn't you say you thought Chase went back to Douglas?"

Bree looked about ready to pummel her brother. "Yes, Adam," She said through gritted teeth. "I did say that!"

"So you're assuming it was Chase who saved you." Leo replied. "That doesn't make any sense! First, he set up a fake mission and lured you into a trap to kill you and then he comes back to rescue you?"

Bree sighed. "There's the theory that our brother felt guilty about what he did – or was trying to do – and came back to fix the mistake he made."

"Oh, he should feel guilty alright!" I exclaimed, upset. "Betraying us like that and joining Douglas just for some stupid abilities!"

"Do you think it's our fault Chase turned this way?" Bree asked. She had a sad look on her face. I had to admit there was a pang of sadness in all of us right now.

"Maybe, Bree, I don't know." I responded. Although, I did know. Chase was feeling under-appreciated and unloved, especially since all we've been doing is teasing him and not giving him credit on missions, even though he is the Mission Leader. I can't believe we might be the reason all of this happened.

"What do we do now?" Leo asked. He's been asking that question a lot lately.

"For now, let Adam and Bree settle in. They've had a long day." I stated.

"Was Chase really the one who rescued them?" Leo asked.

"Possibly." I replied. "We won't know until we ask Chase himself." _If we ever see him again that is . . . _

Adam went over to his capsule to most likely change out of his mission suit and take a nap. Bree was right behind, although she was moving slower than usual.

"Bree, are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah," She said, out of breath. "I'm . . . I'm fine."

"You sure don't look it." Leo remarked. I looked at my daughter and noticed she was very pale.

"Bree?" I asked again. "I really think-"

"I'm fine, okay?!" She snapped, glaring at me. "I can take care of myself!"

I sighed, nodding. "Okay."

Suddenly, Bree's eyes widened and she stopped abruptly, putting a hand on her forehead. "Headache . . . dizzy . . . spinning . . . Mr. Davenport . . ." She mumbled, immediately losing balance and collapsing to the ground.

"Bree!" I rushed over to my daughter. Adam and Leo came up behind me, looking extremely worried.

"Is she okay?!" Leo asked, a bit too loudly.

I checked her pulse, relaxing a little bit as it was still there. "Yes . . . she's okay."

"I'll help her into her capsule." Adam volunteered, gently picking up his sister and carrying her over to her capsule.

"Big D, what's going on? Is Bree okay?" I was starting to get irritated with Leo's constant, repeating questions.

"Yes, Leo, she'll be okay. She's probably just a little shaken up by what she and Adam have been through."

Leo nodded, finally getting the hint to leave me alone and not ask any more questions. He silently went back to his Mission Specialist desk to munch on more carrot sticks.

I went over to the cyber desk and began scanning Bree to make sure nothing was wrong with her chip. So far, everything seemed okay. Maybe all she needed was a little rest.

"Adam, Leo, can you keep an eye on your sister while she sleeps?" I asked. Both boys nodded.

"Aye, aye, Big D!" Leo enthusiastically replied, saluting. I don't know whether he made a lame pun on purpose or it was accidental.

"Sure thing, Mr. Davenport! You can count on me to not blink at all!" Adam answered with a grin.

I sighed, rolling my eyes at Adam's comment. I decided to just ignore it and let him do whatever he pleases as long as he watches Bree and makes sure nothing happens to her. "Thanks guys. It means a lot to me. Meanwhile, I'm going upstairs to take a well-deserved nap." I said, heading out of the lab. "I really need it." I muttered to myself.

"So, staring contest? Whoever can keep their eyes open the longest gets the last piece of cake in the fridge!" I heard Leo tell Adam.

"Awesome! You're so going down!" Adam exclaimed excitedly.

I shook my head, sighing. As usual, I had the feeling that something bad was going to come out of this.

* * *

**Oh no! What happened to Bree? Will she be okay? Who will win the staring contest? (Just kidding!) Next chapter we'll see what Chase is going to do! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! See ya next time! :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Heroes

**Valiant Castle: Yes, the plot thickens! :D  
**

**TKDP: We'll see if Bree will be okay! Haha! You may be onto something with who will win the staring contest! **

**Leo Corp: Thank you! I'm glad that part made you laugh! I think it's funny too! :D**

**AllAmericanSlurp: I agree! The carrot sticks one was funny! Here's your update! :)**

**tennisgirl77: That's okay! I hope Bree's okay too! **

**daphrose: Go reading! Here's the next chapter! :D **

* * *

_Chase's POV _

The whole trip was spent in silence. Douglas focused his attention on making sure not to crash the helicopter while I stared out the window, deep in thought.

_I made a huge mistake. _

Those words kept repeating in my head and they were true. I did make a huge mistake, but maybe . . . just maybe . . . there was a chance I could fix it.

My siblings . . . I truly hoped they were okay. I just left them there, unconscious, and without any resources or somebody to escort them to safety. What if Bree's super speed didn't work? What if they got lost while trying to walk their way back home? What if other dangers lurked around ready to strike at any minute? What if they were unable to contact Mr. Davenport and Leo and get help from them?

Or worst . . . what if they never woke up?

_Stop it, Chase! You're being way too paranoid! You know that your siblings are very capable of taking care of themselves. They can handle whatever is thrown at them. _

_At least I hope so. _

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. I couldn't let this worry me and most importantly, I couldn't let Douglas start to get suspicious if he notices my odd behavior.

Then he'll know something fishy was going on and I wouldn't have a good enough excuse this time to get out of it.

"We're here." Douglas said as he landed the helicopter in the middle of a forest.

I silently nodded, proceeding to get out of the helicopter. Douglas stood next to me, a concerned look on his face.

"What?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable. "Shouldn't we be moving along?"

"You've been unusually quiet, Chase. Is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "No, I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Douglas nodded understandingly and decided to drop the subject . . . for now. I had no doubt he was going to bring it up again soon.

I followed Douglas as he walked over to a giant bush – a fake, plastic bush – and removed it to reveal a wooden trap door in the ground.

"Can you use your bionics and scan the area? Make sure we have no lurkers or stalkers." Douglas told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously? I'm pretty sure we're the only ones around here. Hardly anyone comes into this forest because they think it's too dangerous. You decided to set your hideout here for that very reason."

"Well, obviously we can't be found out or else we'll be in big trouble." Douglas stated. "And this forest is dangerous. I got attacked by a bear the other day while picking berries."

"That was a squirrel."

"It still attacked me! And I got a rash because of it."

"That rash wasn't from the squirrel. It was from the berries you picked – which were in fact poisonous!"

"Are we done now?" Douglas asked, annoyed.

I smirked. "Would you like me to mention the bathroom incident?"

"No thank you!" Douglas exclaimed. "Just come here!" He unlatched the trap door and opened it up, revealing a staircase that led deep underground.

"I still don't understand why our hideout had to be underground." I replied, following Douglas down the stairs.

"It's the best place to stay hidden."

"Right . . . "

We traveled down the stairs and came up to a large steel door. Douglas entered a password into the keypad and the door unlocked. He then turned the handle and opened the door, entering the lab.

"You've spent how long in a basement? The underground shouldn't be any different." Douglas remarked.

"Yeah, but . . . it's still not the same thing."

"So what if it's a little dirtier and stuffier? I don't have the money for a complete renovation." Douglas said. "Mom stopped sending me fifty-dollar birthday checks."

I cringed as I was reminded the walls, ceiling, and floor were nothing, but dirt. At least the lab equipment we recovered made this hideout slightly livable.

Douglas walked over to the cyber desk. "Into your capsule." He directed, waving a hand to the capsule that sat in the middle of the room.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Douglas sighed, rubbing his temples. "Why so many questions? To give you a new bionic ability of course!"

"A new one?" I asked, surprised. "Already?"

"Yes, now go." Douglas ushered me into the capsule.

"Geesh! Okay! I'm going!" I opened the capsule and stepped inside, the door locking behind me.

Douglas grinned, rubbing his hands excitedly (and somewhat evilly might I add). "This will just take a few minutes." He typed in the cyber desk and then pressed a button. Immediately, the floor of the capsule lit up and I felt a slight tingling sensation followed by a zap in the neck where my bionic chip was located.

"Ow!" I mumbled, although Douglas didn't seem to hear me.

"Done!" He announced, the capsule door unlocking. I stepped out.

"So . . . what is this new bionic ability?" I asked.

Douglas smirked. "Oh, nothing much."

"You're not going to tell me?"

Douglas patted my shoulder. "Let's leave it a surprise, okay? It's only supposed to be used in emergencies."

"Well, what is it?" I tried again, but Douglas still didn't answer my question. Instead, he ignored me and walked over to the mini-fridge.

We have a mini-fridge underground, yet Douglas couldn't afford air-conditioning. It's like a sauna down here and I'm sweating through my mission suit. Remind me to thoroughly wash this later on.

"Great . . . " He muttered. "We're low on food. Guess it's time to go to the store." He closed the fridge disappointingly.

I sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness! I was starting to get tired of eating nothing, but nuts and berries. Especially since most of the berries you picked were poisonous!"

"They were _almost _poisonous!" Douglas defended. "They didn't kill ya, did they?"

"No, but apparently cooking school didn't teach you anything about food poisoning." I retorted.

"I was sick that day so I missed the class, okay?"

I scoffed. "Shocker! You probably got sick from your own food!"

Douglas scowled. "Will you quit insulting me? I'll go buy some ingredients and make you some soup. How's that?"

I shrugged. "Fine by me. Just make sure it's not poison."

Douglas rolled his eyes. "You stay here. I'll be back soon." He then slammed the steel door shut, leaving me all by myself.

I rushed over to Douglas's cyber desk and pulled up information on the new ability he gave me. I guess he forgot to block any way of me finding out what it is. What a rookie! Did he also forget that he was dealing with a genius?

I scrolled through the information and my eyes widened as I read what this new bionic ability was and what it could do.

_No . . . Douglas . . . what did you do?!_

He didn't just give me a new ability. He also installed the Triton App on me!

_He's planning an attack on my family, specifically on Mr. Davenport, and he's going to use me to . . . to kill them. _

"I can't do this anymore! I have to warn them! I have to get away! I can't let Douglas take control over me!"

_But how? If I leave, he'll just find me again. _

Unless I erase any way of him tracking me . . .

I grinned, an idea forming in my head. "Sorry, Douglas, I will do many things, but killing my family is not one of them."

I typed on the cyber desk and turned my GPS signal off, along with deleting a few other things Douglas could use to find me.

"Hmm . . . that may not be enough." I muttered. I then used my super strength and punched the cyber desk, cracking it and eventually splitting it in half.

"Whoops. You better hope that wasn't expensive, Douglas!"

I grinned. Revenge was so sweet! With no cyber desk, Douglas couldn't possibly be able to find me, especially if I turned my GPS signal off.

"Now to go back to my family!" I walked over to the steel door, my hand on the handle. I was about to turn it open, but I stopped.

"I can't just show up unexpectedly, can I?" I asked myself. "I . . . I don't know. Maybe if I-" My eyes fell onto the cyber mask sitting on the table full of other inventions Douglas had borrowed – more like stole.

I smirked. "Perfect."

* * *

_Adam's POV _

My eyes are tired from all this staring. I so desperately want to blink, but I can't let Leo win. Not a chance!

"Hey, what's that?" Leo asked, pointing at something behind me.

"Ooh! A purple unicorn?" I guessed, looking behind me to see nothing there. I heard Leo laughing and I frowned. "You tricked me!"

Leo grinned. "It helps that you're so easily distracted."

"Not fair! I demand a rematch!"

"Staring contests don't have rematches."

"How do you know? You weren't the one who came up with the rules!" I retorted.

"Actually I was." Leo stated, smirking.

"Yeah, right! I'm not falling for that again!" He thinks he's so clever! I'll show him!

"Well, since I won, I guess I get the last piece of cake in the fridge."

"But I want it!" I insisted.

"Hmm . . . how about we split it? You get one-third and I get the rest." Leo said.

"Okay . . . wait! That's not even!" I realized.

"How do you know? You're not that great at math." Leo remarked.

I slammed my fists on the cyber desk in frustration. "That's it! I still demand a rematch!"

Leo's eyes widened. "Adam . . . "

"Leo, stop distracting me! It won't work!"

"Adam . . ." Leo pointed a finger behind me.

"Leo, stop it!" I yelled.

"Okay, I just thought you'd like to know that Bree's capsule lit up red."

"Her capsule . . . what?!" I looked down at the cyber desk and realized I accidentally turned the heat sanitizer in Bree's capsule on. I remember Mr. Davenport telling me that can go up to 200 degrees. I had to get my sister out of there before she turns into a s'more!

Leo ran over and attempted to open Bree's capsule door, but it wouldn't budge. "Adam! It's locked! Use your super strength!"

"Hang on, Bree!" I exclaimed, running over to her capsule and breaking the glass. I then grabbed my unconscious sister and pulled her out, laying her on the floor.

"Is she breathing?!" Leo asked, panicked.

"I don't know! Use RPC on her!"

"It's CPR."

"Now's not the time to correct me, Leo! We have to do something!"

"I'll go get Big D." Leo said, running out of the lab.

"Come on, Bree. Stay with me!" I tried waking my sister up, but to no avail. This can't be happening! She has to be okay! She just has to be! I can't lose my sister too!

_What would Chase do? I wish he was here . . . _

_I miss my brother . . . I want Chasey back . . . _

_Chase, where are you? Why did you leave us? _

_What did we do wrong? Whatever it is, we're really sorry . . . _

"They're over there." I perked up at the sound of Leo's voice. I turned my head to see my brother and Mr. Davenport walk into the lab.

"Adam! What did you do?!" Mr. Davenport yelled, seeing my sister unconscious and barely breathing.

"I was just . . . it was an accident. I'm sorry!" I stated. "I truly didn't mean for this to happen. It just did."

If Bree dies, it's all my fault.

"Leo, go get my first aid kit! Hurry!"

Leo nodded. "You got it, Big D!" He wasted no time fetching the first aid kit and handing it to Mr. Davenport, who rummaged through it, trying to find something – anything – that could save my sister.

Suddenly, Eddy appeared on the tablet in the wall. "Hey Donnie!"

Mr. Davenport groaned. "Eddy! Now is really not a good time!"

"Sorry to interrupt your life or death situation, but we've got an intruder in the house."

"What?" Mr. Davenport looked up at Eddy. "Who?"

Eddy didn't respond as he shut off, leaving us only with a black screen.

"Eddy!"

"Eddy's not here at the moment."

All three of us turned around to see a random guy I didn't know standing in the lab.

"How did you get here?" I asked, my dying sister off my mind for the moment. The guy didn't look like he was a threat and there were no weapons on him – at least none I saw. I wonder who he is and why he's here.

"I took the elevator." The guy said calmly. Wait, he wasn't going to attack us?

Mr. Davenport frowned, not pleased. "Whoever you are, I suggest you leave immediately! If you haven't noticed, we're busy tending to my dying daughter!"

The guy's eyes widened. I swear I thought I heard him mutter my sister's name under his breath.

"Bree!"

Wait, how did he know my sister's name?

The guy ran over, pushing us out of the way and looking at my sister worriedly. Why did he care? He didn't know her! At least I didn't think he did. I really don't know. I've never seen this guy before!

"What are you doing?!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed, trying to shove the guy away from Bree. "First, you break into my house and next you try to attack my daughter?!"

"Yeah!" I piped in, about to tackle the guy to the ground. "No one hurts my sister!"

"Wait! I'm not attacking her!" The guy protested. "I can save her!"

I stopped and stared at him, debating on whether to believe him or not. Mr. Davenport seemed to be doing the same thing.

"You can save my daughter?" He asked. The guy nodded.

"Yes, please trust me! I'm not who you think I am!"

Mr. Davenport backed away and sighed. "I don't know why, but I feel like I can trust you and that you're telling the truth."

"Do anything that will hurt my sister and I'll snap you in half like a wishbone!" I threatened.

"Don't worry, Adam, I would never harm _our _sister."

"Yeah you won't – wait what?!" This guy knows my name too and he claims Bree is his sister? What is going on?

All three of us watched as the guy's hand glowed orange – wait how did he do that? Is this guy bionic too? – and he put his hand on Bree, an aura of energy surrounding her. Wait . . . was he using bionics to save my sister?

The guy groaned as all the energy from his hand went into Bree. Seconds passed before the guy removed his hand. He stumbled, grabbing the edge of the cyber desk to stabilize himself before he did a face-plant on the floor.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

The guy nodded. "Yeah, I'm just a little weak."

"Did it work?" Leo asked. We looked at Bree anxiously, hoping she would wake up.

After what felt like hours of silence and waiting, my sister's eyes flew open and she immediately sat up, gasping and coughing.

"Bree!" I grinned, once seeing my sister, alive and breathing.

Mr. Davenport patted Bree's back as she started to breathe normally again. She smiled as she looked up at us. "Hey guys, what happened?"

"You fell unconscious so we put you in your capsule, but then Adam accidentally turned the heat sanitizer in your capsule on so he had to break you out and then we tried saving you, but-"

"Leo . . . "

Leo grinned sheepishly. "Too much?"

Bree looked down, frowning. "Oh . . . "

"Bree," Mr. Davenport put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "You almost died."

Bree's eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Bree. It's my fault. I was careless. You almost turned into a s'more like Chase did when-" I stopped, feeling a pang of sadness again, remembering my brother. If only he was here . . .

Bree gave me a sympathetic smile. "I know, Adam, I miss him too."

"Bree, we weren't the ones to save you." Mr. Davenport said.

"What?"

"He was."

Bree looked up at the guy leaning against the cyber desk. He smiled as she stared at him with wide eyes. "Who is he?"

"We don't know. He just showed up and apparently he's bionic, but . . . "

"If I didn't show up when I did, Bree, you wouldn't have made it." The guy finished Mr. Davenport's sentence.

"Well, thank you. I don't know who you are or how you did what you did, but I'm happy to be alive."

The guy frowned. "You guys seriously haven't caught on by now?"

"Uh, what do you mean?" Leo asked.

The guy shook his head and smirked. "I'm surprised you don't know who I am. It should be obvious by the clues I kept giving."

"Wait . . . Chase?" The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop myself. But now that I think about it, it made sense. How else did this guy know us by name and knew how to get into the lab? Plus he was bionic.

The guy spread his arms out wide. "Duh!" He said as if it was obvious.

"Chase?!" Bree exclaimed, unable to believe it. "How are you my brother? You sound or look nothing like him!"

"That's because I have a cyber mask on." The guy stated, pressing a button on the side of his neck. His face suddenly morphed into that of my brother's. "Hey guys, long time no see, huh?" He sounded and looked just like Chase! That's when I realized it_ was_ Chase!

All of us stared at him, speechless. He chuckled. "If you guys keep your mouths open like that, you're going to catch flies."

"Sorry . . . it's just . . . this is unbelievable!" Leo exclaimed.

"Chase, how did you do that?" Mr. Davenport asked. Chase frowned, confusion on his face.

"I deactivated the cyber mask by pressing the button here on my-"

Mr. Davenport shook his head. "Not that. I mean how did you do _that_?" He gestured toward my sister.

Chase's eyes widened in realization. "Oh! Um . . . it was a new ability Douglas gave me. I used my bionics to heal Bree. However, doing so kind of drained me. Sorry if I'm a little slow right now."

Mr. Davenport frowned, but then a smile slowly spread across his face. "I never thought I'd say this, but I am glad Douglas gave you more bionic abilities. If you didn't have that, Bree would've . . ."

"I know." Chase cut him off. "I'm glad too . . . sort of."

"Why are you here? How did you get here?" Leo asked. "I thought you were with Douglas!"

Chase sighed. "I left him."

"You left him?" I repeated, amazed. "Why?"

"Because I realized what I did was wrong. I never should've betrayed you guys. You're way too important to me. Besides, Douglas wanted me to kill you and that wasn't part of the deal."

"I'm happy you're back, Chase. Thank you for saving me." Bree said, smiling. "Perfect timing by the way."

Chase chuckled. "You're welcome."

"Chase, Adam and Bree told us everything that happened. Everything that you did." Mr. Davenport stated. "Leo and I also saw the security footage of the facility where you freed Douglas from his ice prison."

Chase looked down ashamed. "Yeah, I regret it." He looked back up at us. "I am so sorry. I didn't want any of this to happen! I truly didn't! I didn't want things to go this far! I . . ." He stopped. "Please forgive me." He whispered.

"Oh, Chase, of course we forgive you! You saved my life when you could've let me die! That's enough to prove to us that you're good again and on our side." Bree replied.

Chase grinned. "Really?"

Bree nodded. "Really. Welcome back, little brother."

"Group hug!" I exclaimed, grabbing my family and pulling them into a hug.

"Adam . . ." Chase couldn't help, but have a smile on his face. "I really missed these hugs."

I laughed. "Me too, Chasey! Me too!"

"I don't even mind that you called me Chasey. I actually kind of missed that too."

"It's really nice to have you back, Chase." Leo said.

"It's nice to be back."

"Chase, are you sure everything's over now? I mean . . . what about Douglas?" Mr. Davenport asked after we finished our hug.

"Douglas is still out there roaming around, but I turned my GPS signal off and broke the cyber desk in our hideout. He shouldn't be able to find me . . . at least I hope not."

Mr. Davenport stared at my brother, a serious look on his face. "Chase, Douglas has his ways. He'll find you again eventually."

"I know, I know, but for now can we just act like we don't have to constantly look over our shoulders?" Chase asked. "I really need a break from all of this and for things to return to normal . . . well as normal as it gets around here."

"We'll try." Bree said. "This family isn't exactly normal though." She added jokingly.

"Mr. Davenport . . ."

"Yes, Chase?"

"I want you to remove my bionic abilities. The ones Douglas gave me. I don't want to be hustle, muscle, and chussle. I want to be just chussle." A smirk crossed his lips. "The name is kind of growing on me now."

"If that's what you want, Chase. Would you like me to do it now?"

Chase bit his lip. "Sure . . . um . . . there's also something else I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Douglas installed the Triton App on me without me knowing."

Mr. Davenport's eyes widened. "What?!" He shrieked.

Chase winced at the loudness of Mr. Davenport's voice due to his bionic hearing. "You can remove it, can't you?" He asked.

"I can try, but Douglas was the one who did it, not me. I don't know if I'm capable of doing such a thing."

Chase frowned. "But I don't want the Triton App! It's even worse than my Commando App!"

I disagreed to that. There was nothing worse than Spike.

"I'll see what I can do, okay?" Mr. Davenport tried reassuring my brother.

Chase sighed, staring at the ground. "Thanks . . . " He mumbled. I felt really sorry for my brother. I wish there was something I could do to help him. Unfortunately, I didn't know what.

"Are you sure Douglas is gone for good?" Leo asked, nervously. "That guy can be quite sneaky. He's like a ninja."

Chase waved his hand dismissively. "Pfft. Trust me, Leo, I removed any way of Douglas ever finding me. He won't be coming back anytime soon."

"Are you sure about that, Chase?"

"Oh great . . ." Leo muttered.

Bree glared at her brother, a frown on her face. "Yeah, Chase, are you sure about that?"

I gasped, pointing a finger at the new person in the lab. "It's Evil Uncle Daddy! Again!"

Chase moved a hand through his hair and sighed deeply. "Oh no . . ."

Douglas smirked. "This is what happens when you do things in a haste, Chase. You mess things up and miss the little key details."

"I turned my GPS signal off and smashed your cyber desk." Chase said. "How did you find me?"

Douglas proudly held up a tablet in his hand. "This thing alerted me that a certain bionic son of mine deactivated his chip signal. It wasn't that hard to find you really. I knew you'd come crawling back to Donnie and your precious siblings."

Chase scowled. "Ugh! You're such a pain!"

"So are you. When will you just give up, Chase? You can't escape from me. You can't stop me. I am unbeatable!" Douglas boasted.

This guy is no doubt definitely Mr. Davenport's brother. His ego is just as big, if not bigger.

"You're not invincible, Douglas. Neither are we, but we will defeat you. One way or another, you're going down and will be locked back up in that facility. Whether it's chained to a wall or frozen in a block of ice, I don't care!" Chase stated angrily.

Douglas chuckled. "We'll see about that. I still have this." He swiped across the tablet in his hand and a screen popped up.

Chase's eyes widened in horror and he felt himself start to hyperventilate. It was the activation screen for the Triton App.

The Triton App that was now installed on his chip.

I became increasingly worried for my brother when I saw he was hyperventilating. "Breathe, Chase, breathe." I told him, patting him on the back. "Breathe . . ."

However, my attempts at calming my brother down did not work.

"No, Douglas, please! I know what you're going to do and you can't do it! You'll regret it later on, believe me! I will not kill my family!" Chase pleaded, still hyperventilating and in a panicked state.

Douglas had an amused look on his face. "I will not regret anything, Chase. There is nothing you can do to convince me. No amount of resisting or protesting will stop me from turning you into my bionic soldier. I will finish what I started! My plans will soon be fulfilled! Donnie and his weak, pathetic family will be gone and I can finally take over Davenport Industries and soon the whole world! And you, Chase, will be ruling alongside me."

"I will never rule the world with you." Chase spat.

Douglas rolled his eyes. "You'll still be by my side carrying out all my plans when you're under the Triton App . . . permanently."

"No . . . this can't happen! No! Douglas! Stop this! You've gone too far!" Chase protested.

Mr. Davenport nodded, agreeing. "Chase is right, Douglas. This has gone on long enough. Surrender now and face the consequences of your actions. Admit that you've been defeated."

"Surrender? Defeated? Oh no, Donnie, I will never surrender to you and I have not been defeated! I am just about to win this battle!"

"You won't win." Mr. Davenport retorted.

"That's what you think. With Chase by my side under the Triton App, there's no doubt I will win!" Douglas grinned evilly. Chase had a look of pure fear on his face. I hated seeing my brother so afraid. I had to help him somehow.

"Douglas . . ." Mr. Davenport tried again.

"Quiet, Donnie! You've lost! Admit that you're the one whose been defeated!" Douglas yelled. He turned his attention back to the tablet in his hand. "And now . . . for the final showdown . . ."

"No!"

"Douglas, stop!"

"Oh boy!"

"Chase!"

My brother yelled in agony as he clutched onto his head in pain, trying to counteract Douglas's attack.

"Come on, Chase! Don't give in! You can fight it!" I tried cheering my brother on.

"Shut up!" Douglas interrupted. "He's mine now!"

"No . . . don't . . . activate . . . Triton App . . . engaged!" Chase kept mumbling as he tried to fight against the app and not be controlled by it.

"Chase!"

My brother's efforts were futile.

Chase stopped struggling and suddenly his body stiffened. He had a blank expression on his face and I watched horrified as his eyes glowed an intense green.

The Triton App had taken my brother. He was gone.

Douglas smirked triumphantly. "Well, would you look at that?"

"Douglas, how could you?!" Mr. Davenport yelled at the point of wanting to rip his hair out (which he'd never actually do).

"Quiet, Donnie! It is now time to finish you off." He turned to face me and my siblings. "It's your lucky day. You get to watch as your own brother kills you."

"We're not going down without a fight! We can still stop you!" Bree exclaimed, getting into a battle stance.

I looked at my sister worriedly. "Bree, are you sure you can fight? You've been through enough as it is."

Bree sent me a reassuring smile. "Trust me, Adam, I'm okay to fight."

I smiled back and stood beside my sister, ready to attack. Mr. Davenport and Leo joined us, looking as confident as ever. Although I knew deep inside they were terrified. I was too a little.

_I couldn't fight my brother, but I had to . . . I had to protect myself and the rest of my family. _

Douglas smirked. '"How touching. However, your team is no match for Chase. He's more powerful than all of you!" He then turned to look at my brother and uttered three words I thought I'd never hear that sent shivers down my spine.

"Chase, destroy them."

And just like that, a battle that I'd never forget – a battle that almost tore this family apart and destroyed everything that we had left – had begun.

* * *

**Dun . . . dun . . . DUN! And the plot thickens even more! Haha! Epic cliffhanger! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! See ya next time! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Battles

**Dirtkid123: Cliffhangers can be fun and annoying! Anyways, here's the next update! You'll find out what happens next!**

**AllAmericanSlurp: The story's almost over, but not yet. And I did kinda sneak a Big Hero 6 reference in there. Great job catching it! **

**Clarity665: Yes, a cliffhanger! Here's the next chapter where you'll find out what happens next! :D **

**tennisgirl77: I updated again! The epic battle begins here!**

**TKDP: They may or may not have to talk him out of the Triton App. You'll find out what happens! **

**Darianalexa11: It's almost the end. You'll find out what happens during the battle in this chapter! :D**

**daphrose: I think rhyming is rad! I'll have Chase throw you out the door and then I'll sit here on the floor . . . with a new update! :D **

**love3labrats: I'm glad you like it! :)**

**Leo Corp: Thanks! I'm glad you think it's awesome! Thanks for favoriting my story! **

* * *

_Leo's POV _

Things just got scary.

My sister Bree almost died and then Chase came back and saved her with this new bionic ability Douglas gave him that apparently can heal. And then Evil Uncle Daddy himself shows up and activates the Triton App on my brother.

So much for watching cartoons all day.

Chase tried to fight it . . . and now here he is . . . green eyes and all.

The Triton App had taken him over. Douglas was now controlling him.

_Uh oh. _

"Chase, destroy them!" Douglas pointed a finger at us. I stood confidently, ready to face danger, but inside I was terrified.

What if Chase was too strong for us? What if we couldn't snap him out of the app? What if . . . what if Douglas's wish came true?

What if he killed us?

A smirk was plastered across my brother's face as he strode over to us, his green eyes staring right through me.

After seconds of intense silence, Chase finally made his move.

He went right for Big D.

I watched in horror as a forcefield ball headed straight for my father, knocking him into the wall. I immediately rushed over to help my dad.

"Douglas! Please! Enough!" He yelled.

"Keep on begging, Donnie! I love to see you weak and defenseless." Douglas remarked, watching the battle from the other side of the lab.

I scowled. This had to stop! I had to try to snatch that tablet from his hands and turn off the Triton App.

And I had to do it before someone gets seriously hurt.

"Leo! Don't!" Big D reached his hand out to stop me, but I had already ran over toward Douglas.

However, Chase was already there waiting for me.

I yelped in surprise as my brother sped in front of me, blocking my way to get to Douglas. An idea then popped into my head.

"I know my brother's in there somewhere! Where is he, Chase? Where's my brother?" I shouted. I was desperate to get my brother back. Someway, somehow I was going to get him back.

I really wish I had my phone with me right now. I could show Chase some pictures and maybe that would jog his memory.

"It's me, Leo, your brother! Don't you remember?" I thought I saw a hint of recognition in those Triton App eyes, but it soon faded.

"Chase . . ."

My brother roughly grabbed me by the arm and then used his super strength to throw me over the cyber desk.

"Leo!" I heard my dad yell.

I groaned as I hit the ground. My vision became blurry and a headache started to form. I looked up to see Adam and Bree crouching over me, concern on their faces.

"I'm fine." I assured them. They nodded as they helped me up to my feet.

Bree glanced over at Chase, who was about ready to attack again. She used her super speed and created a cyclone around my brother in hopes of confusing him. However, my sister's plan failed as Chase created a forcefield around himself. Bree slammed into it, stopping her cyclone, and knocking her to the ground.

"Ugh . . . that hurt." She muttered, rubbing the back of her head.

Bree's cyclones almost always stop her opponents, but this was Chase she was dealing with. He was clever enough to be able to find a way to stop her cyclone and knock her out.

"Hey! No one does that to my sister!" Adam exclaimed, getting ready to throw a punch at Chase.

Chase easily dodged the punch and caught Adam's fist. He then twisted Adam's arm at a very weird (and probably painful) angle.

"Ah!"

"Chase! Stop! You're hurting him!"

My brother didn't listen and simply pushed Adam away. He fell onto the ground, cradling his arm.

"Meanie . . ." I heard him mumble, a pout on his face.

"Uh . . . Big D?" I turned to see my dad reaching for a weapon (most likely something that blasts lasers or stuns someone) and pointing it directly at Chase.

"Don't make me use this." He said, hesitant on wanting to hurt my brother.

Chase made no reaction. He moved his hand and the weapon went flying across the floor, out of Big D's reach.

"Why did he have to unlock that ability?" He asked, referring to the molecularkinesis my brother just used.

I sighed deeply. This was not turning out well. As if our chances at winning this fight weren't slim enough.

My brother and sister had just gotten up off the floor and were about ready to attack again. Adam shot his heat vision at Chase, who easily deflected it with his forcefield. Bree activated her invisibility and super sped across the room, creating a strong breeze.

Despite not being able to see her, I knew she was going to sneak up on Chase and tackle him to the ground.

At least she would have had Chase not used his bionic scanner and detected where she was.

Bree's invisibility deactivated and she stumbled back in a daze. Chase smirked triumphantly.

"Okay, that's it! I'm using my blast wave!" Adam stated, having enough of not making a dent in this battle.

"Adam! Don't!"

My brother sent me a questioning look. "Why not?"

"You'll destroy the lab!" I told him, remembering how my brother's newly discovered ability had completely demolished Douglas's old lab.

Adam was about to say something, but he was cut off as a fist punched him in the jaw. My brother groaned as he held his jaw in pain.

_Chase._

While Adam was tending to his new injury, Bree did something quite surprising and probably stupid.

Chase almost lost his balance and did a face-plant on the floor as my sister jumped onto his back.

"Bree!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

"What? We do this all the time!" She replied. "Chase loves piggy-back rides!"

I saw Big D and Douglas both had looks of shock on their faces. I won't lie. I did too.

Chase struggled to throw Bree off of him, but the girl kept a persistent grip on him.

"Snap out of it, Chase! I want my brother back! Come back!" She shouted at him.

"Bree, don't bother." I said. "I already tried talking him out of it. It won't work."

Bree frowned. "Leo-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as Chase succeeded in getting his sister off his back. Bree flew across the other side of the lab and body slammed into Douglas.

"What the heck?!" He yelled.

Bree blushed, embarrassed. "Sorry." She proceeded to get off of Douglas.

My eyes widened. "Bree! The tablet!"

My sister's gaze went to the tablet, lying on the floor, inches away from Douglas's reach.

"Don't even think about it, princess."

Both went for the tablet at the same time. However, Douglas ended up having the device in his grasp.

He smirked, looking at Bree's shocked face. "Nice try, cupcake."

Bree felt a pair of arms grab onto her. She looked up to see a pair of glowing green eyes.

"Chase! Let go!" She squirmed, trying to break free. Her brother's grip on her tightened as she continued to struggle.

I saw Adam forming a plasma grenade in his fist, about ready to launch it at his brother.

"Hang on, Bree!" He called. The plasma grenade shot straight toward Chase.

"No!" I gasped.

Chase had turned around, causing the plasma grenade to hit Bree instead.

"Bree! No! That wasn't supposed to happen!" Adam exclaimed, a feeling of guilt washed over his face.

My sister had fallen to the ground. Chase simply stepped over her now unconscious body, walking toward us, and trapping us in a corner of the lab.

We had reached a dead end. This was it. It was all over.

Douglas had won.

A string of electricity crackled in Chase's hands. He grinned at us evilly, about ready to strike the final blow.

I sniffled, knowing this was the end. "Just to let you know, I love you guys. You're the best family I could ever have. I'm glad my mom married you, Big D."

Big D sent me a sad smile. "Me too, Leo. I'm lucky to have a son like you."

"I always wanted a little brother." Adam added. "A second one that is." He frowned as he looked at Chase.

"Bring it in." I said, spreading my arms out wide. "One last time."

Big D and Adam joined the hug. It will probably be our last one.

I thought about my mom, who wasn't even aware of all of this going on. I don't know what will happen or how she'll react when she finds out, but I knew I didn't want to know.

I thought about Bree. My only sister. I wish she was here with us right now, but she was unconscious on the other side of the lab. What if she didn't wake up? What if Chase destroyed her after he destroys us? Chances are pretty high. Douglas wanted _all _of us killed.

I thought about Douglas. I bet he was watching this with an evil grin on his face and a gleam in his eye. He probably was enjoying this way too much. What am I saying? Of course he was enjoying this! He wanted this, didn't he? If it wasn't for him, all of this wouldn't be happening right now.

I thought about my brother. If it wasn't for Chase, we wouldn't be in this situation. If he hadn't betrayed us and freed Douglas so he could join him . . . and for what? A few bionic abilities?

I really wish I had my phone with me. At least my last thought of Chase would be of him in that picture we took at the Robot Throwdown. The robot Josh we built together, the trophy we won together, the two of us together as brothers . . .

I wonder how Chase will react if he finds out about this . . . if Douglas ever deactivates the Triton App on him.

I probably will never know.

I could hear the crackling of the electricity.

I shut my eyes, ready to brace the impact.

_Goodbye, Chase. _

* * *

_Chase's POV _

_"__Chase, destroy them!" _That was the last thing I heard before everything turned dark.

The Triton App had taken over. That I knew for sure. Douglas had won. My evil, diabolical maniac of a father had won.

_How wonderful. _I thought sarcastically.

So here I was, stuck in the deep, dark depths of my mind, unable to do anything as _I _destroy my siblings and Mr. Davenport.

_I'm having such a great day today._

I knew I had to snap myself out of this trance and gain control over my body again. I just had to. I couldn't sit here and do nothing. There must be something I could do!

_I can't let my family get killed by Douglas . . . or me. _

But what could I do? It was dark. I couldn't see anything. And I was all alone. There was really nothing I could do. _Nothing. _

"This is hopeless." I muttered aloud.

And then I heard another voice besides my own. It sounded like . . .

_"__I know my brother's in there somewhere! Where is he, Chase? Where's my brother?"_

"Wait . . . is that? I can hear them!" I exclaimed excitedly. "Maybe this is my chance to break free!"

_"__It's me, Leo, your brother! Don't you remember?"_

"I do remember, Leo!"

_"__Chase! Stop! You're hurting him!"_

"Hurting who? Wait . . . Adam?"

_"__Don't make me use this."_

"Mr. Davenport?"

_"__Why did he have to unlock that ability?" _

"What?"

_"__Bree! What are you doing?!"_

_"__What? We do this all the time! Chase loves piggy-back rides!"_

"Piggy-back rides? We haven't done those in forever!" I really wish I could see what was going on instead of just hearing it.

_"__Snap out of it, Chase! I want my brother back! Come back!"_

I frowned. "Sorry, Bree. I really wish I could, but I can't."

_"__Bree, don't bother. I already tried talking him out of it. It won't work."_

"No, Leo, don't say that! It has to work! I have to get out of this!"

_"__Bree! The tablet!"_

_"__Don't even think about it, princess."_

Of course! The tablet! If Bree could get ahold of that tablet, she can deactivate the Triton App!

Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

_"__Nice try, cupcake." _

"Ugh!"

_"__Chase! Let go!"_

Oh no . . . was I holding Bree captive?!

_"__Hang on, Bree!"_

"Yes, Adam! Save Bree! Don't let me hurt her!"

_"__No!"_

"Leo? Why is he shouting no?"

_"__No! Bree! That wasn't supposed to happen!"_

Wait, Bree . . . did she get hurt?! I hope my sister was okay!

_"__Just to let you know, I love you guys. You're the best family I could ever have. I'm glad my mom married you, Big D."_

_"__Me too, Leo. I'm lucky to have a son like you."_

_"__I always wanted a little brother. A second one that is." _

_"__Bring it in. One last time."_

It was my family. I was about to destroy them. I couldn't take any more of this. I had to stop this. I _need_ to stop this.

"Chase! Wake up!" I screamed into the darkness.

Nothing.

"I mean it Chase! Wake up! Do it for your family!"

Still nothing.

"No . . . I'm not giving up! I'm not giving up on you!"

"Come on, Chase! Use that bionic brain of yours, won't you? Isn't that what Bree – your sister – always tells you?"

"I'm not kidding! Do it for them!"

"Do it for Adam!"

_"__I'm coming for you, Chasey!"_

"Do it for Bree!"

_"__Who are you and what have you done with Chase?"_

"Do it for Leo!"

_"__Fix this, nerd! Fix this!"_

"Do it for Mr. Davenport!"

_"__Good work, Chase. You make a great double agent."_

"And most importantly, do it for me!"

_"__Chase, mission log, hour three . . ."_

"WAKE UP, CHASE DAVENPORT, WAKE UP!"

_Triton App Disengaged. _

* * *

**And . . . another cliffhanger! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading! See ya next time! :D  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Nightmares

**Leo Corp: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the battle scenes! **

**Dirtkid123: Haha! Cliffhangers are just too much fun, aren't they? :D**

**kitthex1: I assume you liked the story?**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Thanks! Yes, I love Evil Chasey too, but sadly he has come to an end. :( **

**imaginedragons4eva: I'm glad you love the story! I'm happy that you think it's amazing! :) **

**tennisgirl77: Thanks! I'm glad he's out of the Triton App too! Hope you feel better soon! **

**Arya Scarlett: Yes, go Chasey! Fight the power . . . uh Triton App! :D**

**daphrose: Here's the next update! You'll now find out what happened!**

**TKDP: Aw, well thank you! That makes me happy! **

**Arya Scarlett 14: The Triton App is gone for good . . . hopefully!**

* * *

_Leo's POV _

Seconds passed. Nothing happened. I didn't feel any sort of shock or anything. Did we make it out alive somehow?

I looked up just in time to see the green disappear from my brother's eyes and the electricity in his hands fade away. Big D and Adam had their mouths open in shock as Chase fell to the ground, passed out.

"NO!" Douglas yelled, throwing the tablet onto the floor, causing the screen to crack and pieces to fly everywhere.

"Chase . . . the Triton App . . . is it all over?"

Big D nodded. "It is." He smirked as he glanced at his brother, who looked furious. "You lost, Douglas."

"Not for long." Douglas said, reaching behind his back and pulling out a ray gun, pointing it at us.

I then caught sight of Big D's cryoblaster, sitting on his cyber desk, untouched. This may be our only chance to trap Douglas for good . . . or at least before he blasts us to smithereens.

"Nothing you can do now is there, Donnie?" Douglas taunted.

"Actually there is." I piped up, grabbing the cryoblaster and activating it, sending the bright blue beams at Douglas. He stood there, ray gun in hand, frozen in a block of ice.

Big D sighed in relief. "Thank you, Leo."

"Anyone else feeling a sense of deja-vu?" Adam asked.

I smiled. "No problem, Big D."

Bree then regained consciousness as she groaned and sat up. She caught sight of us, frozen Dougie, and unconscious Chase. She raised an eyebrow and asked. "Did we win?"

I shrugged. "Sort of. Thanks to my awesome cryoblaster skills!" I did a superhero pose and proudly held the invention up.

"Yeah, uh, all you did was push a button and freeze someone." Big D said, taking the cryoblaster out of my hands.

"At least that someone wasn't Janelle or my mom." I pointed out.

Bree frowned. "Chase?" She looked at her brother worriedly.

"He'll wake up soon. I'm sure using all those abilities exhausted him." Big D stated.

"I'm confused. He was just about to electrocute us and turn us into fried chicken." Adam replied.

"Would you rather be electrocuted and turned into fried chicken?" I asked jokingly.

"Well, no, but how did he get out of the Triton App? Douglas still had the tablet that controls him."

I wondered that too. How exactly did Chase get out of the Triton App at the right moment when he was about to destroy us? "I have no idea." I answered.

"We can ask Chase about that when he wakes up. For now though, I think we can all agree that we need some rest." Big D explained.

All of us nodded in response. I definitely wanted to get back to the coziness of my room and catch up on cartoons I missed watching.

"What about frozen Uncle Dougie?" Bree asked as she got up off the floor. "Also, can I have an ice pack?"

"I'll probably just ship him off to another facility, but this time, I'm bumping up security." Big D replied. "Adam, take your sister upstairs and get her an ice pack."

Adam nodded as he led Bree out of the lab.

"We better clean this up and fast. My mom should be back from her reporting by now." I said. "She'll freak if she sees all of this."

Big D snapped his fingers. "Got it. First, want to help me put Chase into his capsule?"

I grinned. "I would love to, but . . . I have some things I need to do." I then bolted out of the lab before Big D could ask any more questions.

We finally beaten Douglas and Chase was back with his family. I only wondered if he will remember anything that happened when he wakes up.

* * *

_Chase's POV _

"Ugh . . ." I groaned as my head felt like it had been hit by a hammer, giving me an intense headache. "I had the weirdest dream . . ."

That's when I realized it wasn't a dream at all. It was real.

"Chase! You're awake!"

I turned my head to see Mr. Davenport smiling at me. "Mr. Davenport? What happened?"

His smile immediately turned into a frown. "You mean you don't remember?"

"I do. Sort of. I was under the Triton App, wasn't I?"

Mr. Davenport nodded. "Yes . . . you attacked us."

"Oh . . . did I hurt you?" I looked at my father nervously.

He shook his head. "No, I'm okay, Chase. Your siblings are too. They're upstairs now."

"What about Douglas?"

Mr. Davenport's gaze fell on a giant block of ice in the middle of the lab. I gasped, realizing what happened.

"You froze him again?"

"Yes, well Leo did. He grabbed the cryoblaster and activated it just as Douglas was about to blast us to smithereens."

"Why did he do that?!" I yelled angrily.

"Because just as you were about to shock us to death, the Triton App disengaged and you passed out."

My eyes went wide. The Triton App disengaged? Then that means . . .

_My plan worked! I was able to snap myself out of it! Hurrah!_

"It worked!" I cheered happily. Mr. Davenport looked at me confused.

"What worked?" He asked.

"Uh . . . I may have snapped myself out of the Triton App?"

"You . . . what? How?!"

I shrugged. "Well, it wasn't like I had disappeared into thin air. I was trapped inside my mind. I couldn't see anything, but I was able to hear you guys' voices talking to me."

Mr. Davenport had a shocked look on his face.

"I kept yelling at myself to wake up and I guess it worked. I did wake up . . . uh passed out, and the Triton App deactivated."

A smile spread across Mr. Davenport's face and he opened the capsule door, pulling me out and giving me a hug.

"Thank you, Chase."

"You're welcome?"

Mr. Davenport looked at me. "No, I really mean it, thank you."

"For what?"

"For not giving in."

I frowned, confused. "I . . . I don't understand."

"You could've not done anything to snap yourself out of the Triton App. You could've let yourself destroy us." Mr. Davenport stated. "But you didn't. I knew there was still some good left in you, Chase. I knew you wouldn't let Douglas's plan succeed."

I really didn't know what to say. I just smiled at the man who I considered my real father and pulled him into another hug. "Thanks, Mr. Davenport."

Now it was Mr. Davenport's turn to ask. "For what?"

"For believing in me and not giving up on me. I appreciate it."

Mr. Davenport looked like he was about to cry, but he just smiled at me and nodded. "You're welcome, Chase."

"Hey Big D, sorry I ditched you earlier, but I wanted to – Chase?!"

Our hug broke apart and Mr. Davenport turned around to see Leo standing in the lab.

"Leo!"

Leo pointed a finger at me. "Chase . . ."

Mr. Davenport put his arm around me and nodded. "It's really him, Leo. He's back."

Leo grinned and ran up, giving me a hug. I stumbled back, surprised. "I missed you so much!" He looked up at me. "Want to watch some cartoons together?"

I smiled. "Sure, Leo, I'd love-"

"I think Chase needs a little more time to rest before he starts doing anything." Mr. Davenport piped up. Leo frowned. I felt a little bad for my brother. He looked like he really wanted to hang out with me.

_"__I know he's in there somewhere! Where is he, Chase? Where's my brother?" _

He looked like he really missed his brother.

"Oh, okay. I'll go tell Adam and Bree you're awake." With that, Leo left the lab.

Mr. Davenport patted me on the shoulder. "Why don't you go back in your capsule? You can sleep a little longer if you want. I know you've been through a lot."

I shook my head. "No, I'm not really tired anymore. I'll just go and think for a bit."

Mr. Davenport nodded. "Alright, if you need anything don't hesitate to call."

"Sure thing." I said, heading toward my capsule. I stepped inside, closing the door behind me. I then leaned against the glass, sliding down to the floor.

A lot was on my mind, but most of it was about how I was so close to destroying my family.

_What if the Triton App didn't deactivate before I struck the final blow?_

I yawned and felt my eyelids start to close. I told Mr. Davenport I wasn't tired anymore, but a sudden wave of fatigue washed over me and I couldn't help, but need a little nap.

_I'll just sleep for a few minutes. It won't hurt. _

With that, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

My bionic hearing picked up an ear-splitting scream and the sound of electricity crackling and hitting something caused me to wake up. I stared at my surroundings. I was standing in the middle of the lab, but wasn't I just in my capsule not too long ago?

"Yes! You got rid of them once and for all!" A familiar voice shouted victoriously.

Douglas? But he was in a block of ice now! How is he still here, unfrozen?

And who did I get rid of?

I looked down to see three unconscious bodies on the floor. It was Adam, Leo, and Mr. Davenport. I . . . I actually killed them.

"No!"

My sister, who had just regained consciousness, ran over to her family. She knelt down beside them. She turned to face me and I saw she had been crying.

"Chase! How could you?!"

I tried to respond, but no words came out of my mouth. I couldn't speak.

_Bree! I didn't mean to! I don't know what's going on! I . . . this shouldn't be happening! _

Was I stuck in some nightmare? Was successfully snapping out of the Triton App all just a dream? Was this reality? Did I really do this? Was everything that I thought had happened an illusion?

I really hoped it wasn't. This can't be true. It just can't.

Douglas looked at Bree angrily. He still held the tablet – the tablet that activated the Triton App on me – in his hands. "Chase, eliminate her. Now!" He commanded.

No . . . I couldn't kill my sister. I didn't want to kill her! I tried to stop myself, but I had no control over my body movements. I was walking toward Bree, who remained where she was and didn't move a muscle. She just stared at me sadly.

I wanted to yell at her to run away. To get out while she still can, but I remembered I couldn't talk. It was because I was under the Triton App. There was nothing I could do.

"Go ahead, Chase. Get rid of me." She said, not caring.

A fireball formed in my hands. I aimed it directly at my sister, who still didn't move.

_Please, Bree, save yourself! Don't do this! Don't give up so easily! You can still escape!_

My sister did nothing. She just sat there, looking down at Adam, Leo, and Mr. Davenport.

_I'm sorry . . . _

The fireball launched at Bree. She didn't scream or cry out or anything. Before I knew it, the deed was done.

I had destroyed my family.

Douglas walked up to me and patted my shoulder. "Good work, Chase."

_No! Douglas! This is all your fault! You made me do this! Why?! _

"Chase!"

What? Who is that? What's going on?

"Chase! Wake up!"

Wake up? I'm asleep? Then that means this is all . . .

"You're having a nightmare! Wake up!"

A nightmare!

"Wake up, Chase! Wake up!"

* * *

"Ahh!" I woke up, accidentally hitting my head against the glass of my capsule. I groaned. "That hurt . . ."

"Chase!"

I looked up to see my family – alive – standing outside my capsule and staring at me. They all had worried looks on their faces.

I smiled to try to lighten up the mood. "Hey guys, what's happening?"

Bree frowned, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow. "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"You were talking in your sleep." Leo pointed out.

"And you kept yelling at me to 'save myself' and to escape." Bree added.

"And then you mentioned Douglas." Mr. Davenport stated.

"Oh . . ." I said. I now knew what they were talking about. It was the nightmare I just had.

"Chase, what's going on? You know you can tell us." Bree replied.

I sighed. "I had a nightmare. I didn't snap out of the Triton App. I . . . I did what Douglas told me to do. I . . . I did the deed."

My family nodded, not saying anything. They must've understood what I meant.

Adam opened the capsule door and gently pulled me out, helping me to stand up. I thought he was going to bionic brother toss me across the lab, but instead he gave me a hug. I was a little surprised by it.

Mr. Davenport, Leo, and Bree smiled, wrapping their arms around us and joining in the hug.

"It was just a nightmare, Chasey. We're still here, the Triton App isn't controlling you anymore, and Evil Uncle Daddy is gone. Everything is okay. You're safe now."

I smiled. "Thanks, Adam."

I now knew where I belonged. I didn't belong with Douglas. I belonged with my family – my real family. I knew they would always be there for me, through thick and thin. I knew my siblings always had my back. Adam, Bree, and Leo would never let me down. Sure, they teased me and mocked me a lot, but they will always be loyal to me and to each other, no matter what.

"Chase," I snapped out of my thoughts as Mr. Davenport said my name.

"Yes?" I asked.

"While you were asleep in your capsule, I was able to remove the bionic abilities Douglas gave you. You now just have your super smarts again."

I grinned. "Yes! Thank you, Mr. Davenport!"

Mr. Davenport nodded, smiling. "And . . . I also successfully removed the Triton App from your chip as well."

"You did?" I couldn't believe it. The Triton App was gone for good. There was no way I could harm my family now or be controlled.

"Thanks for everything, Mr. Davenport."

"You're welcome, Chase."

And as for Mr. Davenport . . . there was no better father I could ask for.

* * *

**The End. **

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story! I'm so happy you all enjoyed it! As always, reviews are appreciated. I'll see ya next time in another new story! Bye! :D **


End file.
